Frozen
by Makeira.Sakura
Summary: Prince Gray is hiding his ice curse in fear of being discovered, while his brother prince Natsu just want's to find true love. Can these crazy siblings survive the coronation? I mean it's just one night, right?- Frozen parody , Nalu and a bit of Gruvia and others.
1. Gray almost messes everything up

**Prompt: Frozen**

 **Description: Prince Gray is hiding his ice curse in fear of being discovered, while his brother prince Natsu just want's to find true love. Can these crazy siblings survive the coronation? I mean it's just one night, right?**

Prince Natsu of Fairytail was awoken to the banging on the door.

"Prince Natsu! Yelled a commanding voice

"Yes Erza?" he sleepily replied.

"It's time to get ready for the coronation!" Natsu could practically see her death glare.

"Oh right! Natsu shouted. Looking across the room to the one sleeved vest and white pants he wore everyday, he remembered the mildly important coronation event he had to attend to today. _Maybe I might find "the one"_ he thought wide-eyed as he jumped out of bed and proceed to get ready for the day.

A little later, the doors from Prince Gray soon to be King Gray swung open in a grand arc, he walked through in an imperial manner and called out "Open the gates!" He then went out, and waved to people from the balcony.

At the same time Natsu was goofily jumping around the castle wondering who "the one" would be while singing to the top of his lungs a very catchy but annoying tune, but we won't focus on that, too much.

Natsu raced through the hallway while the gates creakily opened, he then skipped through them while dancing and singing, which earned a few weird-ed glances. While enjoying his exhilarating freedom he hit a horse and fell into a canoe.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry!" Exclaimed a women with ink black hair in tiny buns and a tight blue cheongsam.

"Oh it's fine, it wasn't you it was me." Babbled Natsu. Suddenly the boat tipped in the other direction and Natsu fell on top of the woman.

"This is awkward, oh! Not because of you, I'm awkward, not you! You're gorgeous. Natsu promptly paused seemingly horrified at what he just said.

"It's fine" The woman laughed "What's you're name?"

"Oh! Prince Natsu of Fairytail" Natsu exclaimed. The women's eyes perked up when she heard this.

"I'm Minerva Orland high Lady of Sabertooth. Pleasure to meet you."

"Natsu sighed deeply seemingly entrance with Minerva, bells ringing in the distance.

"The coronation!" Natsu shrieked when he heard the bells"I'm going to be late! Good-bye!" Natsu called out as he ran off towards the castle. Minerva smiled a sinister smile, but promptly fell into the lake when her horse raised it's paw.

The coronation began, the choir singing the priest mumbling, and Natsu waving "discreetly" to Minerva. Unbeknownst to him a man with a blonde spike of hair mumbling "cool", "cool", "Cool!" As he watch Natsu and Minerva send waves, and was already planning the next article of his magazine involving a certain new couple on the headlines.

Saying Prince Gray was nervous was huge understatement, he was terrified of frost spreading over the coronation things. _Get it together Gray! It's 30 seconds max then you're home free!_ But no matter how hard he tried he could not displace the doubt that lingered with him. Plus he already did a trial run... it didn't turn out too good, and that wasn't exactly boosting his confidence.

The Priest held out the things on the pillow Gray started to reach for them but the priest, an old man named Makarov gave a glare and hissed "Gray! this is the time to take of the damn gloves!" Gray gave a glare but complied with taking of his gloves, he took a deep breath gave a motivational speech in his mind, then picked up the items.

Makarov was droning on his long and tedious name and intentionally going slow Gray thought. Frost started creeping up the sides and Gray could feel sweat slide down his nose, finally Makarov finished and Gray practically dropped the item back on the cushion, barely registering the cheering.

LATER AT THE BALL

"Introducing King Gray of Fairytail! He's a MAN!" Yelled a tall overly muscled man with white hair sticking up randomly in a tux that was 3 sizes to small. Gray walked up to dais looking stiff and uncomfortable fingering his collar as if to take off all his clothes."And Prince Natsu of Fairytail!" Natsu bounded up the stairs with his signature toothy grin, he stood 3 feet to Gray's right. Erza, a tall redhead in battle armour stood in the back but it didn't weaken her death glare that she sent to the brothers. The announcer, named Elfman, sighed then picked up Natsu and plopping him right next to Gray.

"Stripper" Muttered Natsu.

"Flame-brain" retorted Gray.

"WHO YOU CALL-

"Boys you're not fighting are you?" Both men felt the presence of death and cowered in fear of Erza the army master.

"NO!" They squeaked in unison. The music started and people began to dance, a duchess with green hair and a horned like hat approached with henchmen.

"Hello" She began in a nasally voice "my name Kyoka from the kingdom of Tartaros, as you're closest partner in trade it seems only fitting that I would offer you the first dance of king." She curtsied low her head bowed missing the glance of annoyance passed between brothers."

"I'm sorry I don't dance" Replied Gray who shuddered remembering a certain dream where he had danced with a crab that had kept saying "ebi". "But my brother does." Natsu looked over in horror at his brother who was trying (and failing) to keep a straight face.

"Oh um-

"Perfect." Smiled Duchess Kyoka as she grabbed Natsu's hand and swept him off to the dance floor. Natsu tried and failed to dance, it's kinda hard to do that when you're dancing partner was doing the "Agile peacock". However while he was being spun around he thought he saw a swish of black and blue.

 **AN: So whaddya think? Meant to be a comedy version of Frozen and to be slightly silly. I hope this got you giggling.**


	2. Gray messes up everything

**AN: HIYA!, had fun with this one XD thank you for those two amazing wonderful comments! You know who you are "wink" "wink" more would be appreciated as they make my day! .. Enjoy the story!**

Prince Natsu limped back to the dais, his feet sore from being stepped in constant times by Kyoka, whose dancing rivalled a chicken with the face of a monkey.

"What the hell stripper!" Natsu yelled then quickly looked around in fear of Erza, however the captain of the army was currently occupied with a blue-haired duke. Gray was laughing his ass off unable to keep a straight face, Natsu sighed then walked away to dance, unfortunately he was bumped into by a man in a tutu and white face makeup with wings and fell back. Only to be caught by the most unexpected person.

"Minerva!" Natsu shouted in glee. "Glad to see you again!". Minerva batted her eyes, slightly looking like a cat that was very pleased of itself.

"Prince Natsu! Darling how are you?" She said.

"Better now that you here" Natsu said dreamily. The music started and so they decided to dance, they spent time talking, and walking in the gardens.

"What's that?" Minerva asked quizzically pointing to a tuft of white hair diverging from the salmon pink.

"Oh, I was born with it, but I dreamt I was kissed by a troll." Natsu explained bashfully.

"Well I like it." Minerva responded with a small smile on her face. Later on a balcony while discussing about their families they suddenly sprung into a amazing impromptu duet about their love that was very catchy. Natsu was absolutely entranced by Minerva at the end, while staring at her beautiful face Minerva asked.

"Can I say something crazy?"

"Yes." Said Natsu leaning in.

"Will you marry me?"

"Can I say something crazier! Yes!"

They hurried back to the ball, and practically ran up to Gray.

"Gray!" Yelled Natsu, finally approaching him. "May I introduce Minerva, high lady of Sabertooth."

"It's an honour." Said Minerva dipping into a curtsy. "You're majesty" They said in unison giggling "We would like you blessing in our marriage!"

"Marriage?" Said a dumbfounded Gray. "What the hell flame-brain I'm lost"

"Well we haven't worked out all the detail ourselves" Explained Natsu. "We'd need a few days to work that out ourselves. Obviously there would be a huge feast with lot's of meat... Wait! Would we live here!? Questioned Natsu to Minerva barely avoiding a daydream about chicken wings.

"Here?" Repeated Gray still mystified

"Absolutely!" Assured Minerva.

"And we could invite all of you're household! Sting, Rouge, Rufus, Yukino and those little cat's you were telling me about!"

"WAIT! Slow down!" Pleaded Gray "Flames for brains you're not getting married and your not bringing her household!" What if they figure out about my ice powers! Freaked out Gray internally. _What a dumb brother I have! Yeah sure let's marry the first person we meet!_ Thought Gray sarcastically.

"Natsu you dumb ass you can't marry a person you just met!"

"You can if it's true love!" Argued a love sick Natsu.

"Natsu what do really know about true love?" Questioned Gray smugly.

"More then you do! All you know is how to shut people out! Said Natsu. "Stupid ice princess!" He muttered. Gray drew back defensive. "Just leave. my blessing is no!"

"My king if I may-"Began Minerva in a silky tone.

"No you may not. I think you've caused enough trouble as it is." Cut off Gray.

OHHHHHHHHH SNAP!" Shouted a very drunk bartender named Cana who had just finished a drink-off with a guy named Bacchus. Everyone's attention turned to the argument.

"The party is over, close the gates! Shouted Gray in a commanding voice.

"Natsu gasped dramatically and rushed forward. "CMON GRAY I CAN"T LIVE LIKE THIS ANYMORE!" And grabbed one of his very girly gloves clutching it to his chest.

"Then leave." Gray said flippantly.

"What the hell made you a cold ice bastard! Yelled Natsu enraged. Now everyone was dead silent watching the ensuing chaos, much to the chagrin of Gray.

"Why can't you just chillax a bit! What are you so afraid of!

"I SAID ENOUGH" Yelled Gray as he swept around, magic just flowing from his hand creating a wall of ice spikes. He looked around in horror the room dead quiet. _Fuck_! he thought now plan A is out the door, time for plan C... RUN!. He swept out of the ballroom and headed to the snowy mountains.

 _ **AN: I feel like the next part is going to be the most fun out off all the chapters to write... Gray is goin to go through a self empowering song and make and Ice castle while Natsu is going to meet an ice seller named Lucy, Tune in next time for more laughs.**_


	3. Let it go! Let it go!

**AN: So i'm sick, ughhh so you might be getting a lot more updates cause i get very bore when i'm sick in bed. Also heads up you should read the let it go part after you have listened to it, so go listen to the song again. Disclaimer I don't own fairy tail or Frozen or the lyrics to Let it go.**

To say Gray was not happy was a understatement of the year, he had just shown his powers to almost everyone plus he was now being chased by his idiot bother Natsu.

"Gray STOP wait the hell up!" Natsu yelled as Gray kept hurtling towards to bay. Gray got to the edge and delicately dipped a toe in, the water froze miraculously. Testing it out with his weight he started running on water (not God style) up the inlet. Natsu being the lovable klutz that he was managed to trip on the ice only to be caught by Minerva.

"The fiored" she murmured as Gray's ice magic started to spread to all of the bay, ships froze and the wind made an eerie flute-like song. Natsu and Minerva made their way back to the city when it began to snow.

"Snow!" Shouted a grisly women named Porlyusica "Goddamn these humans and their stupidity." Natsu and Minerva walked into the centre of the town, Minerva asking Natsu questions like 'are you okay?" or "Did you know?". When they came to Kyoka arguing with her henchmen.

"The queen has cursed this land! We must go after her!" When she saw Natsu she jumped behind her henchmen "Is there something wrong with you to? Do you have powers to!?"

"No!" Natsu exclaimed "I'm completely ordinary!"

"That's right he is!" Exclaimed Minerva stepping up and putting a protective arm around Natsu, realizing her words could have a second meaning she added "in the best possible way."

"And Gray ain't a monster, he can be grumpy in the morning and cold sometimes but he isn't a monster!" Exclaimed Natsu.

"He nearly killed me!" She shrieked inconsolable. Minerva snorted

"You tripped on ice." she said rolling her eyes.

"His ice!" Said Kyoka grasping at straws.

"Look Gray didn't mean it, he was just being stupid, I pushed him-" Started Natsu.

"Like you always do" Snorted Erza walking up to them with a blue-haired man.

"I pushed him so I will go after him!." Natsu finished pumping his arm in the air.

"Not alone you aren't! I can't let you run off being the last heir after Gray at night and in the forest, you'll kill yourself and then where would we be?" Declared Erza. "I'm coming with you!"

"No! I should! I know him better!" Shrieked Minerva.

"Look Lady." Said Erza walking right up to Minerva. "This is the task of the commander of the army, Plus." She leaned in. "I don't trust you and you don't want to get on my bad side." She finished in a sugary sweet voice and death glare. Minerva backed up quickly, almost tripping on ice.

"So it's settled then." Declared Erza. "Me and Natsu will ride into the forest looking for Gray, let's leave quickly as night is falling."

"Bring me my horse!" Said Natsu. A blue horse was brought forward.

"Happy!" Shrieked Natsu as he leaped on the horse, Erza came beside him on a grey horse.

"Good-bye Jellal!" Yelled Erza to the duke as they rode away, hoping they would get back in time for her to take him to dinner. They rode into the forest not aware of the adventures they would get in.

Meanwhile on a certain snowy mountain, Gray was having troubles too. Music started in the background as Gray trudged up the thick snow so he started to sing to the music.

 _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen.  
A kingdom of isolation,  
and it looks like I'm the King_

Gray stopped walking looking around him, seeing nobody he started to sing louder. 

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in;  
Heaven knows I've tried_

Gray hung his head in shame and started to hug himself. 

_Don't let them in,  
don't let them see  
Be the good boy you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel,  
don't let them know  
Well now they know!_

He started animatedly moving his hands around to symbolize the words, really getting into the beat change. He threw his head back singing to the top of his lungs and threw away his glove into the wind.

 _Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door  
_

He started to experiment with his powers, little snowflakes at first but then huge swirls of power.

 _I don't care  
what they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on.  
The cold never bothered me anyway!_

He unclasped his cape at the end of the lyric and let fly off into the distance. Then dramatically swaggered forward to the edge of a canyon.

 _It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small_

He started looking around in wonder seemingly amazed and free, then started walking backwards slowly . _  
_

_And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all_

He whirled around and started running towards the gap between the canyon.

 _It's time to see what I can do_

He stopped singing for a moment then shouted ICE MAKE BRIDGE! _  
_

_To test the limits and break through_

He walked to to the bridge and tested it out, once he stepped on it, it started to smooth out and create a beautiful staircase. _  
_

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me,  
I'm free!_

 _Let it go, let it go_

Running up the stairs Gray let remnants of magic smooth out the railing while his footprints smoothed out the stairs and making more in front of him so he didn't fall of the edge. _  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go_

He reached the top of the wall and stepped on the new ground, seemingly ecstatic. _  
_

_You'll never see me cry  
Here I stand_

Stomps foot, to create HUGE snowflake ice flooring. _  
And here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on_

Looks around excited and bent ready for magic use . Gray swoops his magic upwards to create a huge castle.

 _My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiralling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

Seemingly finished his castle he whips of his crown dramatically. _  
I'm never going back, the past is in the past!_

And with super aim he throws it into a wall.

 _Let it go, let it go_

He takes his hair out of it's mini ponytail and runs a hand through it spiking it upwards. _  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
_ He takes off the stiff brocaded suit jacket and transforms it into a soft, white trench coat, and takes of his shirt underneath.

 _Let it go, let it go!  
That perfect guy is gone  
_He swaggers forward with some serious hip action.

 _Here I stand  
In the light of day  
Let the storm rage on_

 _The cold never bothered me anyway!_

The door slams shut.

 **Thank you so much for the Reveiws you guys are awesome, hope this made you're day as my sister laughed a lot reading this. REVEIW if you like it!**


	4. mmmeeeeennnnn!

**AN: LOL okay first off I have to say THANK YOU SO MUCH! To all you wonderful reviewers:**

 **Shadowgear: THANKS This story has been so much easier to write then my other stories i'm thinking of deleting the other one and rewriting itblater when im better at that sort of thing.**

 **Awesome: Why thank you!**

 **Soul Eater Swampert: Thanks XD my sis told me to write it. I'm glad you've enjoyed it so much.**

 **SabertoothLover14: (Awesome name btw) ya I love frozen and I can see the personality matchups between characters (except Erza, but then again Erza has "speacial" personality) so I'm glad you enjoy this version.**

 **Anonymous: Mysterious reviewer I will forever remember you're review as the one to make me smile like crazy, im really new to fan-fiction site and i'm glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Kaylacutiepop: Thanks hope you like this chapter!**

 **Bearsweetcuddle: THANKS, so because you were my first reviewer I'm thinking of expanding after this and doing all the Disney stories which do you think i should do next? Tangled? It's you're choice pick anything!**

"GRAAAAYYYY! Cmon I didn't to make you freeze summer!" Yelled Natsu as he and Erza rode their horses through the thick snow. Suddenly a large amount of snow fell on Natsu. Happy reared causing Erza's horse to buck throwing them both back into a large snowbank.

"Natsu are you okay?" Asked Erza concerned.

"I'm fine" muttered Natsu pulling himself up out of the snow. The two looked around for their horses "NO Happy's disappeared!" Wailed an inconsolable Natsu.

"Hm looks like we will have to proceed on foot, let's go before it starts snowing again." Said Erza

"Kay" Muttered Natsu, and together they walked off into the forest.

About two hours later they had reached the top of a hill when in the distance Erza spotted smoke.

"Look Natsu, fire! Maybe there's a house for a pit stop let's go." Commanded Erza.

"Yosh! Let's go!" Natsu cried, jumping in the air, unfortunately he stumbled into Erza in front of him and they tumbled down the hill into a icy river.

"NATSU!" Raged Erza "you got my armour wet!"

"Sorry!" Said a meek Natsu.

"Requip!" Shouted Erza before taking off her armour so she sat in a shirt and blue skirt. "Let's Go!"

"Aye!" Shouted a shivering Natsu his fancy clothes freezing from the river water not even bothering to mention Erza's weird habits. They walked a ways before reaching a snow covered hut, with two signs covered in a thick layer of snow. Erza bounded forward and picked up a stick brandishing it like a staff and hit it against the floor. A thundering boom echoed and the snow on the signs fell to the ground.

"Wandering Ichya's trading post" Read Erza.

"And sauna!" Said a joyful Natsu as they walked in. Inside was a store full of goods and a squat, fat man with red hair sat behind the counter.

"What is this amorous parfum?!" Said the man. "Welcome to Ichya's trading post, men. Big summer blowout! Half off all summer goods."

"Where can we find armor and winter apparel?" Question Erza. The man walked foreword to Erza and sniffed her.

"Madame you're parfum is exquisite, men."

"Answer the question." Said Erza deadly calm, Natsu backed away slowly knowing how well this would turn out.

"But how could I when-" Erza exploded into action and kicked him across the room.

"Over there." Was all Ichya said pointing weakly to his "winter" department which consisted of some armour and a clothing pile. Erza said nothing as she walked to the armour and tested it, Natsu followed quickly behind.

"Ah! This is some good armour." Praised Erza, while Erza continued with her Natsu went through the colthing pile and picked out a pair of white poofy pants and a vest, he even found a cool old scale scarf to keep warm. (Not that he got cold often). Erza looked over and assessed what he was wearing, when she saw the open front vest she shook her head and sighed. They walked over to purchase the items when the door flew open. A female figuare wrapped in snow and ice walked in she stalked over to where the two were and stopped ectremely close. Erza examined her cooly while Natsu gave her a toothy grin, the bottom half of her face was covered by a thik cloth to keep warm.

"cajjjiwriots" The girl mumbled.

"What?" Asked Natsu perplexed. The girl reached up with a mittened hand and moved down the scarf covering her mouth.

"Carrots." She restated.

"Meat!" Said Natsu. The girl looked at him blankly. "What I thought were stating things! Erza. Happy. Chicken wings. Tissues-."

"No! I mean the carrots behind you!" Explained the girl exasperatedly, Natsu looked around and spotting the carrots he moved aside for the girl. The girl grabbed the items she wanted and walked up to the counter to pay.

"Real howler in July" A recovered Ichya said at the counter. "Where could it's parfum be coming from, men?"

"The north mountain." Answered the strange girl. Ichya looked at the items.

"That'll be 40. meeennnnn"

"What! No 10!" Shouted the girl.

"Ah, about that, men, this is from our winter stock, our supplier and demand have a big problem."

"You wanna talk about supplier and demand! I sell ice for a living." Said the girl.

"Ha! That's sucks weirdo." Laughed Natsu.

"Natsu!" Reprimanded Erza, elbowing him in the gut, Natsu doubled over wheezing. The girl watching this spectacle turned back to Ichya.

"Still 40, but I will throw in a visit to Ichya's famous parfum sauna. TRIMEN!" Yelled Ichya. Three men waved from the window the youngest in his early teens. The Girl took off her jacket revealing a blue crop top, she leaned forward showcasing her "assets".

"But ten is all i got." She said. "Help a girl out here."

"Fine 10 will get you the carrots but nothing else." Said Ichya.

"So about this north mountain" started Natsu.

"Back up" Ordered the girl while I deal with this crook."

"meeeeen?"

 **AN: Soooooo ya XD, anyways I have a question, I made a huge mistake and made Happy a random horse, now who should sven be? Reveiw your answers, I have no idea what to do.**


	5. Out of the frying pan into the fire

**AN: Yo here's my new chapter i hope you like it!**

 **Kaylacutiepop: It just wouldn't be a fairytail fanfic without Ezra, and let's be honest Natsu on his own would end up destroying half the forest even without magic. Also Natsu's motion sickness would be hard to write the dialogue without her. So that's where Erza comes in.. also she's represents the fierce parts of Anna, her and Natsu sometimes share Anna's dialogue splitting it between them.**

 **KorraTheFox: yup I was very proud of that "serious hip action" i always comment on it when i watch Frozen. Thanks for the review!:)**

"Fine!" Pouted the girl as she landed in the cold snow, she looked up to her reindeer who was shivering and dancing around like it was drunk.

"No Plue, I didn't get the carrots." The reindeer sighed and fell back on it's butt, still wiggling and shivering.

"pun pun!" It replied.

"But I did find us a place to sleep! And it's free."She said encouragingly to the reindeer. Plue sassily rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile Natsu and Erza were deciding whether to buy the girl's things for her.

"I like her, she has spunk" Praised Erza.

"And she knows where the magic is coming from, so she could lead us to Gray!" Added Natsu enthusiastically.

"It's settled." Said Erza turning to Ichya "We'll take it all."

"For you 10." Said Ichya with little hearts for eyes. Both Natsu and Erza sighed.

Plue and his master were currently ending a duet about Reindeer preferences against humans when the door crashed open.

"Yo!" Said Natsu as he and Erza stood in the now broken doorway. "Sorry 'bout Erza she can get a bit.. excited at times." Said Natsu with a toothy grin as he surveyed the damaged door.

"KYA!." Shrieked the girl. "Don't you know about knocking! LUCY kick!" With a high flying kick she sent Natsu through the roof. Erza sighed. Natsu fell back through the roof and into a heap.

"What the hell was that for!?" He shouted.

"You shouldn't invade a girl's privacy like that!" Lucy pouted. "What do you guys even want?"

"Take us up the north mountain." Commanded Erza. The girl sighed.

"I don't take people places. She said as she laid back down on the straw pile to sleep.

"Let me rephrase that." Said Erza throwing a heavy bag at Lucy. "Take us up the north mountain... Please."

"Fine we leave at dawn." Sighed Lucy looking at the stuff in the bag. "And you forgot the carrots."

"We leave now." Said Natsu trying to impersonate Erza. A bag of carrots landed on top of the previously thrown bag. Erza then marched outside Natsu trailing uncertainly behind her.

The sled whipped by the scenery, Plue running his heart out through the winding trail. Night had fully set in as they held lanterns. Natsu sat in the front with the girl, while Erza sat in the back with all the travel equipment.

"Hold on we are going to go fast!" warned Lucy.

"I like fast" Commented Natsu as he put his feet up in the front.

"I like cake." Mumbled Erza in the back. Natsu then remembered a very important detail about his life. His motion sickness.

"Get me off this death trap!" Shrieked Natsu as his face turned a pale green and he collapsed under the seat. Lucy snorted, while Erza sighed, having remembered before they got on she didn't tell him so he would actually get on the sled.

"So tell me, why'd the King go all ice crazy? Asked Lucy to Erza.

"Gray got upset when Natsu asked him to bless his marriage when they got engaged on the first day they met." Explained Erza "Which is understandable." She shot a glare to Natsu who currently in fetal position on the seat.

"Wait a second he" She said pointing to Natsu "got married to someone he just met!? What kinda idiot is he?"

"Hey it's true love!" Defended Natsu.

"Doesn't sound like true love." Lucy said dubiously.

"What do you know about true love!" Shouted Natsu.

"Not much." She admitted "But I have a friends who are love experts."

"I'm not buying i-"

"Shhhhhh!" Said Lucy hushing them, they had stopped in the middle of the forest and both Erza and the blonde were looking around with their ears perked. Suddenly glowing eyes peered in the distance.

"Plue go!" Lucy said urgently.

"What are they?" Asked Erza concerned.

"Wolves!" Answered Lucy. Natsu moaned at the sudden speed change and curled tighter into a ball.

"What do we do?" Questioned Erza.

"Stand back and don't get eaten." Lucy replied as wolf sprung up and she knocked it down with her whip.

"Excuse me? I am Erza Scarlet, army commander and also known as "titania" queen of the fairies. You do not tell me to "Stand back" She shouted into the wind.

"Fine just don't get eaten." Replied Lucy. Titania stood up with one mighty yank, she unsheathed her sword. The two girls began to fight like they had never fought before. Natsu suddenly jerked to his feet and tried to start fighting himself.

"What the hell Natsu! You can't fight with motion sic- Lucy was suddenly grabbed by a wolf and barely managed to fling her whip to catch onto the sled.

"Luigi!" Shouted Natsu.

"It's LUCY!" She shrieked.

Natsu grabbed a torch and with one fell swoop blew a flame that burned the wolves to a crsip. Lucy climbed her whip and stood on top of the sled panting.

"How'd you do that?" She asked while catching her breath.

"I've always had an affinity for fire." He said shrugging. Suddenly the forest cleared showing them a horrible sight. A Cliff.

 **AN: Dun dun dun. A literal cliff-hanger. ~(*.*)~ See ya next time!**


	6. Meeting a snowwoman!

**AN: Heyyy guys sorry for the wait, I've discovered it's hard to balance two stories at a time. Okay so here's a question I got : Shouldn't this story be in the crossover section? Well I thought about that, but because I didn't have any Frozen characters in the story and I have just used the plot, then no it's just a fairy tail story. Thank you for you're kind review.**

The sled barrelled towards to the cliff at high speeds, the wind racing past them and wolves nipping at their heels the trio were left in uncomfortable situation.

"What do we do?" Screamed Lucy. Erza surveyed the area.

"Get ready to jump Plue!" Yelled Erza.

"Huh? Eek!" Screamed Lucy as Erza threw her onto Plue's back, Natsu close behind. They landed with an oomph onto Plue's back. Just as the hit the edge of the cliff Erza unsheathed her sword and slashed the ropes. Plue leaped across the gap while the sled with Erza on it was carried with momentum halfway through. Erza leaped off the sled as it began to fall and landed on the edge of the cliff. Erza hiked herself up and walked to the others, Lucy walked forward and surveyed the wreckage sadly having to jumped back when it burst into flames.

"Awww, but I just paid it off!"Moaned Lucy piteously.

"Don't worry! I'll buy you a new one!" Said Natsu cheerfully "Let's get going!" He began to walk of whistling while Lucy muttered murderously about Natsu being a baka, and followed behind him.

They trekked through the forest till the got to a beautiful meadow filled with bulbous hanging icicles. The icicles hanging low off the branch caught rays of sun peeking through the trees and reflected it around, creating a beautiful array of light and ice. As the walked forward Lucy ran her hands through the icicles creating a harmonic sound similar to wind chimes. Plue being Plue liked them so much he swirled them around with his antlers while jumping up and down, unfortunately he got them tangles up like Christmas ornaments on his antlers.

Meanwhile Lucy, Natsu and Erza were walking around in wonder gazing at the icicles and snow that glistened everywhere.

"I never knew winter could be this beautiful." murmured Lucy.

"Yaaa it really is beautiful isn't it? Although not as beautiful as Gray-sama" Said a strange feminine voice. "It's so white, Juvia's thinking a little colour, maybe some crimson, some turquoise, or maybe yellow! Wait no not yellow. Yellow and snow, no that won't work." Muttered the voice, by now Lucy, Natsu and Erza were looking around for the source of the voice when in walked a snow-woman. She looked at the trio.

"Is Juvia right?" She asked.

"KYAAAA!" Shrieked Lucy, kicking off poor Juvia's snow head landing in Natsu's arms.

"Hi!" Said Juvia brightly.

"You're creepy." Said Natsu as he threw it to Erza.

"I don't want it!" Squealed Erza throwing it to Lucy.

"Look Juvia thinks we got off to a bad start" Complained Juvia as her head was thrown around.

"Ew the body!" Exclaimed Lucy as she threw Juvia's head at the body that was walking around aimlessly. Juvia sat up and dusted herself off.

"Wait, what is Juvia looking at? Why are you hanging off the earth like a bat?" Juvia asked confused. Lucy sighed and walked forward, she bent down and readjusted Juvia's head so it wasn't upside down.

"Oh! Now Juvia is perfect!" Squealed Juvia happily.

"Almost" Muttered Erza as she scrounged around in her bag.

Juvia turned around to Natsu. "It was like my whole life was turned upside down." Meanwhile Erza having found what she wanted turned to Juvia and impaled a carrot in Juvia's face.

"WOAH!" Yelled Juvia.

"Oops." Apologized Erza. Natsu and Lucy simultaneously cringed.

"Wow! Head rush" Exclaimed Juvia.

"Are you okay!?" Asked Natsu.

"Are you kidding. JUVIA IS WONDERFUL. Juvia's always wanted a nose! It's so cute! It's like itty bitty unicorn!" Gushed Juvia. While Juvia was gushing Natsu snuck up behind Juvia and with a huge shove, put the nose in the rightful place.

"Wow! Juvia loves it even more!" Sighed Juvia happily. "Alright let's start this thing over! Juvia is called Juvia! And Juvia likes warm hugs... and Gray-sama!" After a long pause Juvia turned to Natsu.

"And you are...?" Juvia asked motion her stick hands in a gesture to continue.

"Oh! I'm Natsu" Said Natsu with a toothy grin.

"And whose funky over there?" Asked Juvia.

"Oh that's Plue." Said Natsu.

"Oh and whose the reindeer?" Asked Juvia.

"Plue" Said Natsu confused.

"Oh that makes thing easier for me! There both called Plue! Now whose the redhead?" Asked Juvia.

"Erza. Now did Gray build you?" Interrogated Erza.

"Ya Gray-sama is so dreamy! Why though?" Asked Juvia.

"Do you know where he is?"

"Ya why?

"Could you show us the way." Said Natsu bursting in the conversation. Meanwhile Lucy picked up Juvia's stick arm and was examining it. "How does this work" She muttered. Stick jumped up and slapped her.

"No, Plue try to focus here!" Admonished Juvia to Lucy. Juvia turned back to Erza and Natsu while Lucy ground her teeth.

"Ya why?" Answered Juvia to Natsu.

"I'll tell you why!" Said Lucy "We need to bring back summer!"

 **AN: Next time Juvia will have an amazing solo song! Tune in next time to FROZEN! (By the way Reviews make my life!)**


	7. A summery song!

**AN: YO! So I decided to do a really fast update cause, I mean c'mon it's Olaf's theme song:) Anyways thank you to all the reviews.**

 **Kyouya Sata: I'm so making Mira the love expert! I had friend suggest it before you and had it planned for the story anyways. Thanks for all the reviews.**

 **Shaded Star-Chan: First off cool name! And I WISHED I HAD ADDED THAT IN! XD I'll add that in this chapter and thanks for you're wonderful comment!**

 **Court818: Thanks! XD My parents are probably wondering why I have watched so much Frozen, they can hear it from my room and have commented on it. XD**

 **Okay on with the story!**

"Summer? I don't know why but Juvia has always loved the idea of summer. And sun, and all things hot!" Said Juvia dreamily.

"Really?" Said Lucy "I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat." 

"Nope! But sometimes Juvia likes to close her eyes,  
And imagine what it'd be like when summer does come. Ah." Said Juvia off in her own little world.  
 _  
Bee's they buzz, kids'll blow dandelion fuzz  
And Juvia be doing whatever people do in summer with Gray-sama.  
A drink in Juvia's hand, her snow up against the burning sand  
Prob'ly getting gorgeously tanned for Gray-sama._

 _Juvia will finally see a summer breeze, blow away a winter storm.  
And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm!  
And Juvia can't wait to see, what Gray-sama will think of her.  
Just imagine how much cooler Juvia would be in summer._

 _Dah dah, da doo, uh bah bah bah bah bah woo_

 _The hot and the cold are both so intense,  
Put 'em together it just makes sense!_

 _Rrr Raht da daht dah dah dah dah dah doo_

 _Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle,  
But put Juvia in summer with Gray-sama and she'll be a - happy snowman!_

 _When life gets rough, Juvia like to hold on to her dream,  
Of relaxing in the summer sun with Gray-sama, just lettin' off steam._

 _Oh the sky will be blue, and you guys will be there too  
When Juvia finally does what frozen things do in summer._

"I'm gonna tell her." Said Lucy.

"Don't you dare!" Protested Natsu.

 _In summer!_ Juvia's crystal clear voice rang to crescendo through the clearing, During this little song in Juvia's very, very active imagination, she had been tap dancing around in her own little world.All three of the companions were speechless. Absolutely speechless. I mean what would you do after that type of display of singing and random dancing?

"C'mon guys let's go bring back summer!" Cheered Juvia as she ran of to find her beloved Gray-sama, her new companions trudging off after her.

Back at the palace the people were surviving as best as the could with this impromptu winter, many arguments broke out about preferred bark displaying. And High lady Minerva was doing everything a appointed leader should. Her hair was perfectly styled and her dress ironed to a crisp. She was handing out blankets and cloaks to the peasants, while offering warm meals and refuge at the castle

"Lady Minerva!" Called out Duchess Kyoka furiously. "Do you expect us to sit and freeze while you give away all of Fairy tail's trade-able goods!?" Minerva rolled her eyes.

"Look sweetie, Prince Natsu has given me his orders." Replied Minerva.

"And that's another thing! Has it dawned on you that you're precious prince might be conspiring with a wicked sorcerer?! To destroy us all!"

"Do not question the prince! He left me in charge and I will not hesitate to protect Fairytail from treason!" Said Minerva sharply.

"T tt t treason!" Sputtered Kyoka. But just before they could continue this, conversation (and undoubtedly start a cat fight) a horse came sprinting in through the main gate. It's eyes were crazed and it's signature blue-coat marked it as the Prince's prized horse. Happy.

"Woah, woah there!" Shouted Minerva to calm down the horse., the horse took awhile but finally settled down. _Where could Natsu be?_ She looked to mountains and made a decision.

"Prince Natsu is in trouble! I need volunteer's to come with me to rescue him!" Shouted Minerva to the crowd that had formed around the horse.

"What about captain Erza!?" Shouted a voice from the crowd. Minerva gritted her teeth.

"And captain Erza!" She added in a false, high, strained voice.

"I volunteer two men m'lady!" Shouted Kyoka. She turned to her henchmen.

"Be prepared for anything, and if you should encounter the king you are to put an end to this winter." She murmurer softly.

The two men nodded.

 **PLEASE READ!**

 **AN: DUN DUN DUN! Okay so from here on out. I will NOT be using direct dialogue from frozen, I will turn the ending my way. It will have similar flow to the movie. But different thing will be said and all the characters will have their own part to play. Before I had been using direct lines from said Movie, also no more songs will be included, these two songs I have, were the only ones I wanted to add, the others will be excluded. The updates will take longer now because of the planning and careful writing I will have to prepare. Thank you following this story so far I hope you enjoy it! See you next week!**


	8. WOW! A staircase!

**AN:Hey guys! I'm BACK! WOOHOO guess what? 10000 views! You guys are the best audience ever! So as a special treat I took longer but here is a 1,500 word chapter which may not seem like a lot but that's 500 words more then usual. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Shaded star-chan: IM SO GLAD YOU LOVE IT! wooo!**

The trio now turned foursome were trekking through the wintry forest the beautiful wonderland now looked akin to something from a horror movie. Icicles jutted out at crazy angles, once even impaling Juvia when she wasn't looking. Luckily Juvia was made of frozen water and had shrugged it off. They had been walking for a while when the reached a cliff face leading up to where they needed to head.

"It's pretty steep." Murmured Lucy gazing up at it in wonder. "You know guys I don't think we won't be able to go up this way." Although by the time Lucy had turned back to her companions they had disappeared, puzzled she looked around for her companions. She turned to the cliff-face and saw that Erza had scaled halfway up and was motoring upwards at fast speeds. Natsu was following behind her, he was a bit slower although still going moderately fast, he was about one third up.

"Um..?" While Lucy stared puzzled about how she was going to go about climbing this thing and how to get Plue up, Juvia came bounding back from where she had wandered off to.

"Um, Juvia is sorry, she doesn't know if this will help, but Juvia has found a staircase leading to exactly where we need to go." Said Juvia questioningly.

"Ummm, perfect C'mon Plue let's leave these maniacs to their cliff climbing." Said Lucy as she turned on her heels and followed Juvia to the supposed staircase. Sadly when they arrived it became apparent that Lucy and Juvia would have to continue alone as Plue couldn't climb the staircase if the reindeer's life depended on it. When he had first tried, he had slipped so bad he did the spits four ways! Lucy and Juvia had killed themselves laughing before Lucy had told Plue to stay behind. When they had arrived at the entrance to the ice castle Erza and Natsu had just pulled themselves up and over the cliff edge they had climbed.

"Where did you two come from!?" Questioned Natsu who was slightly out of breath.

"Oh, us?" Said Lucy smiling. "We took the stairs, you bakas!" She pointed to the very obvious ice staircase behind her.

"Oh." replied Natsu dumbly scratching his head. "Good! let's keep going." He finished with a toothy grin. Lucy smiled at Natsu's adorable childishness and walked behind him as they made their way to the beautiful ice castle that loomed in front of them.

When they had arrived at the front doors they paused to stare at the huge looming ice castle, all though it left some questions in their minds. Some being what did Gray eat? Or, how did he make this so fast?

"Guys, I have to go to talk to Gray alone." Said Natsu

"No! We came together so we should go in together!" Protested Lucy still drooling over the sheer amount of ice. Juvia looked over suspiciously.

"Love rival!" She hissed at Lucy.

"I agree, with Lucy." Stated Erza ignoring Juvia. "I don't want Gray to hurt you."

"No" Said Natsu fiercely. "Gray is my nakama If I hadn't pushed him we wouldn't be in this mess, it's my fault so I should go in alone."

"Fine!" Sighed Lucy "You have five minutes before I walk in there." Erza nodded her agreement, he would only have five minutes.

"Yosh!" Cheered Natsu "I'm all fired up! Bye!" He shouted before walking into the palace, the doors slamming shut behind him.

" one, two three ..." Whispered Juvia after him counting down the seconds till she would see her beloved Gray-sama.

As Natsu walked through the magnificent Ice castle corridor, he couldn't help but slip twice, okay three times on the way to the stairs. On the third time Gray hearing the boom walked out to find a disgruntled Natsu on the ground in a heap and burst out laughing.

"What the hell are you doing here flame brain!" Said Gray as his laughter died down.

"I'm here to convince you to come back." Said Natsu, "We are all worried back at Fairytail and you still are the legitimate ruler you still need to rule."

"You can have the crown." Said Gray pointing to the crown he had dramatically flung in to the ice wall just below the stairs.

"Wait a second! What happened to you're shirt!?" Exclaimed Natsu, now seeing a topless Gray.

"Goddamn it!" Shouted Gray as he began searching for his white jacket.

"Your stripping habit has returned!" Snorted Natsu laughing. "I remember you would always do that when we were younger."

"Ya..." Replied Gray as he remembered.

 _Flashback_

 _Two young boys were playing In a castle courtyard, it was snowing heavily and they were having a mock fight in the snow. Gray had already stripped to his boxers while Natsu had his scaled scarf and pants. Both boys were determined to win, this match would prove who had boasting rights for at least a week. It was game on! Natsu threw a kick that clipped Gray's chin, Gray had only just managed to dodge in time. Gray retaliated with a couple punches to the stomach that made Natsu wheeze, but Natsu pushed on, heavily peppering Gray with hits from all directions, the match was almost over and they both knew it. Gray was on the ground when in a fit of childhood desperation Gray pulled back and punched Natsu straight in the head with his magical powers. Natsu went flying and landed unconscious in a heap, a lock of his cherry blossom pink hair turning white. Gray hadn't meant to use his powers to hurt Natsu but he had in the end, his parents had rushed to the magical trolls for help and had healed Natsu just fine, albeit the missing memories of his magic. From then on Gray had sworn he would protect his idiot brother from danger, even if that meant from himself. Even, if that meant shutting out everyone._

"297 298 299 300!" Screamed Juvia with Glee, as she raced into the castle to find her beloved Gray-sama with Lucy and Erza following closely behind her.

"why can't you come back? It's where you belong!" Pleaded Natsu, starting to get a bit upset.

"No Natsu! I belong here, where I won't hurt anybody! Yelled Gray frustrated.

"Gray-sama!" Shrieked the little snow-woman, her pudgy legs tripping on the ice resulting in her sliding the rest of the way. Erza and Lucy were still following behind, albeit a bit more cautiously.

"Marry me!" Shrieked Juvia.

"Who are these people?" Demanded Gray turning to Natsu. "Never mind, I've given my answer now leave. So you're safe from me"

"Uhhh! Actually were not" Shouted Natsu bounding up the stairs after Gray. "You see I'm guessing you don't know."

"Know what?" Asked Gray turning around.

"You froze Fairytail in a deep winter."

"What!" Gray started rubbing his temples. "Damn! How could I believe I would finally be free!" Shouted Gray as he punched the wall starting to panic.

"It's fine just undo you're magic." Suggested Natsu cheerfully, completely missing Gray's panic.

"I can't!" Shouted Gray desperately his magic swirling up around him.

"Don't worry, we can work this out!" Said Natsu now slightly alarmed at Gray's out of control magic. Gray's magic had increased in energy and was racing around him like a tornado, swirls of icy blue and deep purple racing around inside the vortex. The swirling magic built up to a climax and then Gray in blind panic and fear shot out magic in all directions, effectively stopping the vortex but hitting Natsu in the process. Gray with his head in his hands didn't seen it, but was alerted when Natsu staggered back and collapsed to his knees. Gray's air left him in a rush, he staggered back in fear clutching his hands.

"Natsu!" Shrieked Lucy running up the stairs, Erza and Juvia on her heels. Lucy ran over and knelt down besides Natsu who had a hand to his chest and was breathing erratically. Erza drew her sword and in a flash had Gray pinned to the wall.

"You may be the current king of Fairytail, but I have sworn to protect ALL of the royal family, and that also means from each other." Erza looked Gray straight in the eye. "Don't think I won't cut you down if necessary." Erza warned. Gray pushed Erza's sword away.

"See? I'm only a danger to you! You have to leave now." Commanded Gray.

"No! We can work this out together!" Argued Natsu.

"No we can't." And with that final note Gray shot his magic forward, a huge monster made of ice grew and grew, until it towered over the foursome.

"...Awwww man!" Complained Lucy.

 **out!**


	9. Marshmallow

**AN: I have edited the last chapter, if you got a second notification that's what it was. Please go read and review it.**

 **I've never put a chapter off for so long... I'm in the middle of writing a long chapter for my other story and i just got so caught up with it... And i got no reviews for the other chapter so i was just i dunno really uninspired at the time. But here it is!**

The giant snow man lumbered forward, everyone feared for their lives when it bent over sighed and picked them up. Now it's best to not mention how it got through the many tiny staircases (All of the foursome scarred by the trauma). And threw them out the door, past a sitting Plue who was wagging his tail in earnest. Natsu, Lucy and Erza landed in a heap in the snow.

"Heads up!" Yelled Juvia as her head narrowly missed Natsu as he dove out of the way.

"Watch out for Juvia's butt!"Shrieked the snow-woman. Lucy and Erza ducked as the flying appendage flew past them into the rock where the head was lodged.

"It's not nice to throw snow people! Especially my nakama!" Yelled Natsu practically spitting fire as he picked up a snowball.

"Whoa, jeez calm down!" Yelled Lucy holding back Natsu as he fought her to throw the snowball.

"Fine, fine I'm calm. I'm calm." Huffed Natsu.

"Goo-" Right when Lucy had released Natsu, he had turned around and flung the snowball at he giant monster.

"Great!" Muttered Erza when the snow monster turned around and roared. They all looked to each other and in unison yelled.

RUN!

They sprinted through the snow after Juvia had kindly offered to distract the snow beast. (That not working out when her lower half sprinted with them away.). As the trio ran through the snow they slipped down an sheet of ice the went downward like a long slide, being flung out of the other end. Lucy sat stunned in a heap while the other two wobbly got to their feet. With a loud crash the snow monster landed behind the trio.

"C'mon!" Yelled Natsu helping up a wobbly Lucy to her feet, together they ran and ran through the trees like a poorly made video game with the monster straight on their heels. Suddenly Natsu diverged from the group and ran behind a tree bent over from the weight of the snow.

"What are you doing!" Yelled Erza and Lucy in unison. Without answering Natsu heaved the tree tip out from under the snow and with snap the tree swooped froward and slapped the monster right in the face.

"Wooo! That was amazing" Lucy yelled as they continued to run. Erza slammed on the brakes making Natsu and Lucy crash into her, luckily Erza didn't even seemed fazed cause if she had stumbled she would have fallen off a cliff.

"Whoa..." Said Lucy

"That's like a 100 foot drop." Murmured Natsu

"More like 200." Corrected Erza.

A roar sounded behind the trio.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Lucy, a small tremble of fear in her voice.

"Here we'll scale the rock, I have rope in my pack so I'll make a snow pact to keep us from falling."

"And if we do?" Asked Natsu.

"There's about three feet of fresh powder, it should be like landing on a pillow." Said Lucy thinking about it.

"Yosh! I'm ready let's do this." Said Natsu as he tied the rope around his waist, the others did the same.

"Okay on my mark." Said Erza, a roar sounding nearby.

"1" A crash of trees and branches revealed the snow monster in all his glory.

"2" The snow man picked up a tree and threw it at them, it crashed and rolled stopping right in front of them.

"3!" Screamed Natsu leaping over the ledge, Erza who was the original counter stood dumbfounded for a moment till the rope dragged Lucy off the edge. _I haven't tied my rope yet._ Erza thought to herself.

Huffing and puffing Juvia ran out from the treeline from behind the monster.

"Hey guys where are you guys going we totally lost marshmallow back there." Juvia looked up from the ground seeing the big monster right in front of her.

"Eek!" Juvia squealed. "Heyyy Juvia was just talking about you." Juvia said nervously. "All good things, all good things."

Marshmallow stood for a second trying to comprehend the little snow-woman in front of him, then it rolled it's eye and stepped over Juvia towards the cliff and Erza .

"Nooooo!" Yelled Juvia clinging to the monster's foot. "Stop!"

Marshmallow finally irritated with Juvia kicked it's leg out flinging Juvia over the ledge.

"AHHHHHH!" Screamed Juvia as she fell past Natsu and Lucy on the ropes and into the unknown.

"Juvia!" Screamed Natsu and Lucy.

Erza stood and faced the monster her face gritted in determination, she unsheathed her sword and got into her fighting stance.

"I will not let you pass."

 **AN: Reviews make my life, so PLEASE review this story if you laughed, liked it, hated it, found grammar errors, anything. Sorry for the short chapter! I just felt it needed to end on that dramatic note.**

 **out!**


	10. Gihihi

**AN: Thank you to guest and shaded star for wonderful reviews! Keeping this short and sweet:) On with the story!**

Erza was quick, she darted in and out between the monster, slashing and cutting away the snow. However the monster was like Juvia, unaffected by physical attacks. She would just have to keep distracting it while her friends climbed down the chasm. So in and out slash here cut there till the monster fell to the ground it's legs cut out from under it. Erza knew this would only buy her so much time. She ran to the cliff and stared down Lucy and Natsu were only half way down. "Good enough" Thought Erza. She began sawing and slashing at the rope.

"Uh Erza what are you doing?" Called Natsu a little worried.

"Cutting the rope so the monster cannot pull you back up." Replied Erza simply.

"But we will fall!" Shrieked Lucy. "Also then you can't come down!" Said Lucy protesting.

"I will find a way back to the kingdom I don't trust Minerva." Said Erza.

"But we don't leave anyone behind!" Yelled Natsu "You can't possibly make it back on your own."

"I'm Titania of the fairies, of course I can make it back." Scoffed Erza. "Goodbye for now."

"Wait Erza!" But the rope was cut and with a scream both Lucy and Natsu fell down to the depths below. Erza turned back to the monster that was making it back to its feet and began a relentless attack on the beast. But the beast was not amused in the slightest it swung one of it's ice arms and crashed into Erza, flinging her into a tree. _Crack_ Pain splintered Erza's vision her arm was in extreme pain. _"Must be broken._ " Erza thought gritting her teeth. _"As if this would stop me!"_ Erza staggered to her feet. _"I need to get out of here, Natsu and Lucy are safe now."_ Erza looked around, before darting into the forest where the large Marshmallow could not enter and continued to run. As Erza ran out of sight the monster turned around and started heading back to the castle to annoy his creator. " _Gihihi that was some fun."_ It thought to itself.

As they fell Lucy was regretting ever helping the weird pink haired prince and his aggressive redhead friend. Right she could be cozy and warm next to Plue in a barn, but no! She had to help out Natsu and now she was falling through the sky with icy, sharp wind stinging her face. The ground was closing in and she prayed to any god out there for them to survive the impact she closed her eyes and prepared for the worse.

THUD

Lucy slowly opened her eyes to find that, yes she had survived and two she was up to her waist in snow.

"See! I told you. Soft as a pillow." Called out Lucy weakly, Lucy turned around to find Juvia hyperventilating.

"JUVIA CAN"T FEEL HER LEGS, SHE CAN"T FEEL HER LEGS!" Cried out a terror stricken Juvia pulling on her "feet". The snow behind Juvia opened up to reveal Natsu spitting up snow.

"That's because those are my feet." He deadpanned. Juvia's lower half came running around the corner right past the trio.

"Oh hey, grab Juvia's but!" Yelled Juvia to Natsu.

"Here." Said Natsu plopping Juvia on top of her lower half.

"Ah that feels better." Sighed Juvia. Suddenly a particular reindeer came galloping through the trees into the clearing.

"Hey, look! Plue found us!" Cried Juvia. "Aww what cute little reindeer." Crooned Juvia.

"Don't talk to him that way." Said Lucy as she tried to pull herself up from the snow. (failing miserably)

Natsu sighed and came over and with one heave manged to free Lucy from the snow.

"Thanks! How's your head?" Asked Lucy concerned seeing a gash on Natsu's temple she reached out to touch it.

"Ah!" Hissed Natsu. "I mean I'm fine, I have a thick skull.

"Juvia doesn't have a skull or bones." Juvia side noted in wonder.

"So now what?" Asked Lucy to Natsu.

"Now what? Natsu repeated. "Ohhhhhhh, Gray threw me out! I can't go back to Fairytail with the weather like this! And Erza is MIA, I'm screwed! And then there's your ice business.."Panicked Natsu.

"Hey don't worry about my ice business." Comforted Lucy, then she added in panic. "Worry about your hair!"

"Hey!" Exclaimed Natsu indignantly. " I jut fell off a cliff! Worry about your hair!"

"No it's turning white!

"Huh?" Said Natsu looking down dumbfounded.

"It's cause Gray struck you! Isn't it!" Accused Lucy.

"Does it look bad?" Asked Natsu.

"... No!" Answered Lucy.

"You hesitated." Said Juvia.

"No I didn't!" Pretested Lucy..."Never-mind you need help." Said Lucy walking off.

"Where are we going?" Asked Juvia.

"to see my friends."

"The love experts? Asked Natsu.

"Ya and don't worry, they can fix this." Assured Lucy.

"How?"

"cause I've seen them do this before."

"Juvia likes to consider herself a love expert." Said Juvia as they walked off to find these so called "love experts".

 **AN: Cliff hanger! DUN DUN DUN! Will Natsu be okay? Will he survive? What happened to Erza? Will she be okay? Why is Lucy judgmental about hair?**


	11. True Love

_A raven haired man stood in the middle of a place made of ice. Ice that was blood red reflecting his internal struggle that he was having, on controlling his magic. He was pacing back and forth muttering conceal, don't feel. As though reprimanding himself. The monologue was not working however as the ice around him began growing in long spikes towards the centre._

"Look Plue the sky's awake." Said a dreamy Juvia on top of the back of Plue the reindeer. Natsu and Lucy were walking behind them slowly, Natsu was shivering excessively and with the amount of concerned looks Lucy was shooting him it was going unnoticed.

"You cold?" Lucy finally asked after a while.

"Ya" muttered Natsu, Lucy being extremely uncomfortable looked around and spotted natural heat vents coming from the ground.

"Natsu come over here!" Said Lucy excitedly while dragging a reluctant Natsu over to the vent, Natsu leaned over and smiled happily.

"Ahhh warm." He said dreamily.

"So about my friends." Started Lucy as she began to walk behind Plue and Juvia again, Natsu reluctant to leave the new found warmth followed Lucy frowning. "Well I say friends but I mean more like family, when I was a kid it was just me and Plue, but they found us and took us in."

"They did?" Asked Natsu interested.

"Ya, I just want to warn you they can be a bit.. inappropriate." Said Lucy blushing madly. "And loud.. very loud, and overbearing, and extremely heav-"

"Lucy it's fine." Said Natsu smiling a bit as he cut off a rambling Lucy. "I'm sure their wonderful."

"Okay then..." Said Lucy as they reached a clearing full of boulders, she turned around to face the group. "Meet my family." Lucy gestures to the boulders.

"They're rocks..." Said Natsu dumbfounded.

"Love rival's crazy." Said Juvia in wounder, as they watched Lucy and Plue talking and walking around the boulders having one sided conversations.

|"Juvia will distract her while you run." Whispered Juvia excitedly.

"Hi Plue's family! It's great to meet you!" Said Juvia really loudly and slowly. " _She really was a horrible actor" thought Natsu to himself._

"Cause Juvia loves you Natsu Juvia insists you run."Said Juvia out of the side of her mouth.

"Juvia understands you're love experts!" Juvia continued with her acting, while she patted a boulder.

"Why aren't you running." She whispered again, while Natsu was still frozen in shock.

"Well, uh, okay." Said Natsu "I'm going to go.." Finished Natsu as he turned to leave.

"Natsu! No wait!" Yelled Lucy as all the boulders suddenly started shaking and rolling to the centre of the clearing. They unrolled to reveal: trolls! They had hard rocky skin with grass for hair and crystal necklaces. They had abnormally large noses and ears and only three fingers and a thumb for each hand.

"Lucy's home!" Shouted the trolls with glee as they all ran up to her and hug her.

"Lucy's home!" Shouted Juvia with glee repeating what the trolls had said. "Wait! Lucy?" Asked Juvia to a nearby troll who nodded it;s head eagerly.

"Where's Mira?" Asked Lucy.

"Oh she'll be here in just a sec." Answered a troll.

"They're trolls." Repeated Natsu dumbly. All the troll's heads snapped in synchronization at the new voice. They paused for a moment.

"She's brought a guy!" Wailed the trolls with glee. Natsu was then picked off his feet on rolled on the hands of the trolls to where Lucy was standing.

"What's going on?" Asked Natsu.

"I've learned to just roll with it." Shrugged Lucy apologetically. Suddenly a troll with long white hair and big blue eyes came up to the pair.

"Lemme have a look" said the troll sweetly pulling Natsu's face down to eye level.

"Wait Mira-" Started Lucy

"Bright eyes! Working nose! Strong teeth!" Mira said happily as she pocked and prodded Natsu's face. "Yes, yes! He'll do wonderfully for our Lucy!"

"Wait wait no- Started Natsu

"-you got the wrong idea." Finished Lucy

"That's not why I brought him here-

"I'm not, were not-

"What's the issue dear? Said Mira sweetly. "Why are you holding back from such obvious true love?"

" _Is is the clumpy way she walks_?" Interjected a troll.

"huh?" Said Lucy.

" _Or the angry way she talks_?" Sang another.

"Uh no..." Said Natsu

" _Or the pear shaped squared weirdness of her feet_?" Sang one in a soprano pointing to her shoes.

"Hey!" Shouted Lucy.

" _And even though she washes well, she always end up with a smell_." Sang another sniffing Lucy.

"That's my vanilla perfume!" Argued Lucy.

" _But you'll never meet another fella whose as sensitive and sweet_!" Sang two trolls pulling Lucy's face into a smile.

"That's nice bu-" Started Natsu.

 _So she's a bit of a fixer upper,_

 _so she's got a few flaws_

" _Like her peculiar reindeer that's a little outside of nature's laws"_ Sang two trolls hanging off of Plue.

"This isn't about me!" Yelled Lucy frustrated.

 _So she's a bit of a fixer upper_

 _this were certain of!_

 _But you can fix this fixer upper with a little bit of love!_

"Um.." Said Natsu.

"Can we please just stop taking about this! We've got a real actual problem here."

"I'll say!" Said Mira

" _So is it the way she runs scared?"_ Sang a troll pushing Lucy backwards.

" _Or that she's socially impaired?"_

" _Or that she only likes to tinkle in a bush."_ Sang a tiny baby troll.

"I did not need to know that." Said Natsu.

" _Are you holding back your fondness due to her unnatural blondness?"_ Sang a gruff troll while fluffing out Lucy's golden hair.

" _Or the way she covers up her honest goods?"_ Sang a chorus of trolls in a heart shape.

" _She's a bit of a fixer upper_

" _She's got a couple of bugs"_

"No I don't!" Protested Lucy.

" _Her isolation is confirmation of her desperation for human hugs."_ Natsu smiled at this.

" _So she's a bit of a fixer upper"_

" _But we know what to do!"_

 _The way to fix this upper is to fix him up with you!"_ As the trolls sang they had dragged Lucy and Natsu to opposite ends of the clearing.

"Stop it! He's engaged to someone else!" Cried out Lucy. The trolls paused at this. They turned around and huddled.

" _So he's a bit of a fixer upper"_

" _That's a minor thing."_

" _His closed engagement is a flex arrangement."_

" _And bye the way I don't see no ring"_

" _So he's a bit of a fixer upper"_

" _And nothings in between!"_

" _Your the bride to be, we'll hold the way "_

" _Then everything will be fixed!"_

The trolls surrounded Lucy placing a cloak and a tiara of stones and flowers on her head.

" _Were not saying you can change her"_

" _Cause people don't really change"_

" _All were saying is loves a force as powerful as strange"_

" _People make bad choices if their mad or scared or stressed!"_

" _But throw a little love there way! And you'll bring out there best!"_

As the trolls were singing this they had pulled a cloak on Natsu. Natsu turned around to see a blushing Lucy being swarmed by the singing trolls. _Whoa!_ Natsu said to himself.

" _Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper!"_

" _That's what it's all about!"_

" _Father!"_

" _Sister!"_

" _Brother!"_

" _We need each other, to bring us up and round us out."_

" _Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper"_

" _But wait we'll shout it out!_

" _The only fixer upper fixer is"_ Sang Juvia beautifully.

" _is true true true true love love love!"_

Natsu and Lucy found themselves underneath a archway in a pit surrounded by laughing and dancing troll.

"Do you Natsu take Lucy to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Wait what!"

AN: Okay remember when I said I'll be no longer adding any songs and would be diverging from the movie frozen's lines? I lied. I had to add this song in.. oops also when I meant I wouldn't be following the lines One: I jumped the gun for that. Two: I meant it for Erza. HOPE YOU ENJOYED PLEASE REVEIW!

ALSO THANK YOU TO THAT VERY KIND GUEST AND SHADED-STAR CHAN'S REVIEW! THEY MADE MY DAY!


	12. Kiss Minerva!

**AN: OMG I'm SO SORRY! I haven't updated in forever (10days) and I feel so bad! I meant to! I really did... But then I got grounded, and then I had a wedding to go to(not mine duh) and now i'm typing this while dog-sitting. So here it is! Please review if you enjoyed! SIDE NOTE: WE HIT 2000 VEIWS MY LIFE IS COMPLETE!**

"Wait What!" Asked Natsu.

"You are getting married." Said a male troll as if Natsu should have known that by know. Natsu opened his mouth to respond when his body was racked with shivers he crumpled forward only to be caught by Lucy.

"Natsu! He's as cold as ice" Said Lucy fearfully.

Mira rolled forward and looked at Natsu.

"There's a strange magic around here. Mira felt Natsu's forehead then held one of his hands."Natsu you're life is in danger, there's ice in you're heart. Put their by your brother."

"Ice popsicle." Natsu cursed under his breath.

"If not removed." Mira continued. "Your heart and body will freeze forever."

"But you can remover it! Right Mira?" Asked Lucy anxiously.

"I can't!" Moaned Mira helplessly. "If it was his head that would be easy but only a act of true love can thaw a frozen heart!"

"A act of true love?" Echoed Natsu confused.

"A true love's kiss perhaps?" Suggested Mira winking suggestively. Natsu gasped in pain again, another lock of his hair turned a brilliant white.

"Natsu." Said Lucy determined. "We need to get you back to Minerva." Mira rolled her eyes at this.

"Minerva." Whispered Natsu in agreement.

"Plue! Pull us out!" Yelled Lucy as she swung on his back with Natsu piggybacked on her. "Juvia come on!"

"Juvia's coming!" Yelled Juvia enthusiastically as she jumped on Plue's back. "Let's go kiss Minerva!"

Erza trudged through the thigh high snow, clutching her broken arm to her chest. The wind was starting to die down and it seems the storm was ending for now. Her stomach was growling for food and her arm was causing her great pain. Understandable this put her in a awful mood which explained the fact that when the blue haired man from the coronation almost hit her with his horse she might have been a bit.. rude.

Both horse and owner were cross eyed in the snow, having taken one of her famous beatings. Erza closed her eyes and took some deep breathes to calm herself. Finally she cracked a eye open and surveyed the scene. The man was getting up and was rubbing his head. Behind the pair a blue haired girl with pigtails was sitting on her horse trying to hide her giggles.

"Um, would you like some help big brother." Said the girl softly still giggling as she off her horse and walking to her brother who was unsteadily getting up.

"I'm fine Wendy." Said the man. "I know miss scarlet from the coronation."

"Funny way to greet someone." Murmured Wendy.

"It's not my fault your brother almost ran me over" Defended a blushing Erza trying and failing to cross her broken arm.

"You're injured!" Exclaimed Wendy as she rushed over to Erza after noticing her arm. Wendy took Erza's arm and before she could protest a bubble of magic appeared under Wendy's hand and warmth spread through Erza's arm.

"There!" said Wendy releasing Erza's arm. "It's all better now." Wendy turned to her brother. "Jellal, Charle told you not to go speeding around corner."

"No, Charle told _you_ that. I can't speak horse."

"How did you just do that?" Asked Erza in a amazed tone interrupting the argument.

"My sister is apprenticed to a healer named Porlyscia who lives in the mountains. She has been taught how to use her magic for healing and mending. We are heading back to the castle if you would like to accompany us" Offered Jellal to Erza. "It's the least we could do for almost running you over."

"Fine." Said Erza shortly. "Let's get going then." Erza mounted Jellal's stallion in a graceful leap while Jellal sighed and got on behind her. "Off to the castle!"

AN: PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKED THIS. As you can tell reviews are what keep me writing.. Which is bad I know but it's the truth. Comment how you think the story will end, shoutout to who gets the most accurate guess.


	13. MARSHMALLOW RETURNS!

Minerva and the armed men reached the looming castle after a long trek from Fairytail. The huge towers loomed over the group and none were to eager to enter the place. Minerva trotted her horse in front of the group.

"We are here to find Prince Natsu! Be on guard! But no harm is to come to the King." Commanded Minerva. She got off her horse she looked straight to the two men Duchess Kyoka had volunteered.

"Do you understand?" Getting nods of agreement from the men she set onward towards the ice staircase. Suddenly a huge mound of supposed snow unfurled to reveal Marshmallow in all his glory. The beast stood up and roared a deafening roar. Minerva pulled out her sword and got into her trusted fencing position (then diving to the ground when Marshmallow swung a giant hand at her.)

The men who had stood frozen in fear now rushed forward with all their might, some stood back and shot arrows from a crossbow. After easily blocking these multiple attacks Marshmallow stood up and cackled

"Gihihi! Bring it on!" Then roared with all it's might, Marshmallow swung it's ice arm and knocked Kyoka's men to the ground like they were made of paper. The two men looked up on top of the snow and spotted the palace doors being closed by none other then King Gray himself.

"The King!" Yelled one, they both stumbled to their feet and raced after the fleeing Gray into the Ice palace. They broke open the doors and looked around for their target. Running sounds alerted the men to Gray who was on top of one of the magnificent ice staircases heading towards the to floor.

Gray stumbled onto the floor and ran to the centre, his breathing was erratic and he was sweating bullets.

"Crap! I'm going to die here! I never got to experience life! I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE!" Wailed Gray.

"There he is!" Yelled the two men as they reached the top one shot a bow at Gray who just barely made a shield in time.

"Stay away!" He commanded in his best Kingly voice. The only response was another bow to come flying at him.

"Well shit." He thought to himself. Gray shot beams of ice at the two men, but like the rats they were, they scurried around and dodged all the attacks. This was not going to end well.

Minerva was not having the best day. Not only were all her men simpletons, but dumb and dumber had decided to go straight after the king! _Never trusted Kyoka,_ Minerva thought to herself. Now here she was being flung around like a rag doll while her men shrunk back like the cowards they were. Minerva batted away a blow with her sword and ran under the giant taking the staircase by two steps at a time.

"Come on!" Yelled Minerva to her men, and with a weak battle cry they all scurried under the giant while he was trying to swat at them, but to the giants displeasure Marshmallow caught off balance tipped over and fell downwards into the chasm the staircase crossed over. In one last fit of desperation Marshmallow reached out and tore a chunk of the staircase off almost taking Minerva with him. Minerva pulled herself back up and gave a sigh of relief at the close call that it had been.

Back inside the palace things were not looking good for Gray, he was surrounded and unarmed (besides his magic, of course) and was dead centre in the middle of the room. Gray shot out his magic impaling one guy into a wall, pinned by his clothes as one spike slowly got closer and closer to his jugular. Gray then blasted the crossbow from the other guy, he tried to run but he made walls trapping him on either side, Gray then created a wall in front slowly pushing him off the balcony.

Minerva and her men rushed into the room seeing the men about to die.

"King Gray! Don't be the monster the fear you are!" Yelled Minerva, she spotted the man pinned to the wall aiming his crossbow awkwardly. Gray huffing and puffing stopped listening to Minerva's words and ceased his magic. The man pinned started to pull the trigger. Minerva then ran forward and pushed the Crossbow upwards missing its intended target. The arrow hit the chandelier above Gray and it crashed downwards, Gray ran barely missing being crushed he fell forward and crashed his head against the ice, and everything went black.

 **AN: **Please read this** I'll just come out with it. I'm uninspired. I used to get a fair amount of reviews each chapter, but nowadays it has just trickled down to at the best two most likely none. I love writing, nothing will change that, but it's just... Do you guys want me to finish this? I really do need to know. If not I can move on to my other story that I have in progress. In fact last chapter I lost a follower... So please give me your guys honest opinions: Is this worth continuing?**


	14. Snowball war

**AN: Sorry for the wait I had a very busy weekend.. WAIT! ITS WENSDAY? ummmmm. I had hockey on tuesday? Monday I was ... busy? ya.. Busy. Heheheh " slowly backs away" Anyways sorry for the extremely late update.**

 **DommaMinna-san: awww thanks! Ya I had a very interesting mental picture when writing Gray's song. And I'm writing this update for you! THANKS SO MUCH! I live and breathe off of reviews. :)**

 **Shaded Star-chan: UR the best. Nothing more to say about that:)**

Gray slowly opened his eyes, the room took a while to focus and his head was killing him. He was lying on a bed in a dark stone room, which means he was not in his ice castle. Images flooded his brain of yesterday events making him groan in frustration, he was back at the palace. He slowly stumbled upright and walked to the window only to be stopped by thick metal encasing both hands connected to chains in the ground. He positioned them so he could glance out the window and a snowy ice encased harbour met his eyes he stared in shock at what his magic had done. He knew it had been bad but he could never had imagined it like this. The door swung open behind him revealing Minerva holding a lantern. Minerva walked over and set the lantern down.

"Why did you bring me here?" He demanded in his most authoritative voice.

"I couldn't just let them kill you." Minerva said in a hushed tone, while shivering.

"But I'm a danger to Fairytail! Get Natsu!"

"Natsu hasn't returned" Explained Minerva. Gray glanced out the window wondering where Natsu had gone off to. "If you would just stop the winter." Reasoned Minerva.

"Don't you see! I can't." Cried Gray in a broken tone. "You have to tell them to let me go!" Gray yelled pleadingly.

"I'll see what I can do." Said Minerva, her cape flying behind her as she turned on her heels and walked out of the room.

Gray looked down to see the metal cuffs slowly turning white with ice.

Erza's long scarlet hair flew behind there as the wind flew past horse thundered forward kicking up snow as the scenery raced by. Wendy's stallion was slightly behind them as they ran towards their destination, they leaped over a ravine and Jellal's already tight grip tightened around her waist.

"Erza!" He yelled in her ear slightly panicked." I think we should let the horses have a break." Erza looked over and saw the poor beasts foaming at the mouth and slowly ground to a halt. Wendy noticing the pace change stopped her mare too.

"We'll stop here for a bit, then proceed to the castle once the horses have rested." Commanded Erza while dismounting gracefully.

"Okay." Said Wendy softly panting. "I'll go lead the horses to water, you guys stay here." And with that Wendy took the horse's reigns and walked off, leading the horses to the nearest stream.

Jellal shakily got off his horse and collapsed to the ground. "I'm never doing that again." He stated before slowly getting up.

"Your stamina needs improving." Was all Erza said. She looked around surveying the area, they were in a large clearing on a bit of a hill, the snow was deep and large fir trees were laden with snow, it sort of reminded Erza of a winter wonderland. A cold impact hit Erza suddenly from behind she spun around expecting to see intruders, but all she saw was Jellal with snow on his hands looking very guilty.

"I cannot let this go unpunished!" Yelled Erza. She bent down an in a mere second had a pile of snowballs were at her feet. Jellal yelped and ran behind a tree, a snowball missing him by mere inches. Erza advanced with her attack a volley of snowballs crashing around the tree. Jellal snickered then returned his attack with a volley of his own snowballs. Erza dived out of the way and picked up a long stick from the ground. She smiled a wicked smile, Jellal was going down. When Jellal next attacked she was ready, she twirled the stick hitting the snowballs out of the way left right and centre, when the last one came she turned sideways and like a experienced batter and swung launching it back and squarely hitting Jellal in the chest.

"That defies logic." He muttered as he fell backwards.

"I am Titania." Replied Erza as though that explained everything, well it kinda did. The battle lasted a full hour, the two fought till they couldn't fight anymore, Jellal was the first to collapse with Erza following close behind. The snow underneath them melting from their body heat. It was quiet, till Erza burst out giggling beside him, he started laughing too, they laughed and laughed till their stomachs hurt and they couldn't breathe. It slowly started to snow, thick, fluffy, snowflakes drifted downwards, getting caught in their hair and lashes. They started leaning towards each other, Erza's cheeks flushed, closer and closer, till.

"Hey guys!" Yelled Wendy obliviously. "Sorry I took so long I found a blue horse wondering around eating berries, he looked like he belonged to some nobility and.." Wendy started blushing realizing what she might have interrupted. Erza got up blushing even more and looked over to the new horse.

"Happy!" Erza exclaimed rushing over. Jellal and Wendy looked over to each over questioningly.

"You're happy?" Said Jellal venturing a guess.

"What? No. Wait I mean I am, it's just the horse's name is Happy." Erza exclaimed flustered, her face still as red as her hair. The siblings looked at each over again.

"Okay well we better head off again if we want to make it their before night fall. " Said Jellal as he walked to his horse. Erza nodded in agreement and swung onto to Happy, they galloped off towards the palace.

 **AN: Dedicated to shaded Star-chan who loves Jerza.**


	15. Heartbroken

**AN: THANK YOU FOR THE REVEIWS (PL?) and to for the follow, yes I notice the new follow:) I'm weird like that. I'm so happy I decided to write another chapter in the same day.**

* * *

Plue thundered threw the snow, sensing the urgency of the situation, Lucy rode on Plue's back while trying to balance holding the reins, while keeping Natsu upright. Juvia was oblivious and having the time of her life while sliding penguin style down the hill. Lucy felt Natsu shudder and looked down at the semi-conscious prince. She took off her wool hat and placed on Natsu's head.

"Hang in there buddy." She murdered while he closed his again. "Plue faster!" She yelled urging the determined reindeer on. Plue gave a burst of speed and flew forward down the giant hill where Fairytail lay. As they rode down, Juvia who was still penguin style sliding over the snow went over a ledge making her fly through the air and down a different route through the town, and before she went out of sight she called out "Meet you at the castle!" And there now dwindling party had lost another member.

Plue thundered down the cobblestone streets, straight towards the looming stone palace, the guards at the gates seeing the prince began frantically opening them. Lucy dismounted and carried Natsu bridal style towards the opening gates.

"a-a-are you going to be okay?" Stuttered Natsu in her arms. Lucy looked down fondly.

"Don't worry about me." She responded.

"Natsu!" Cried a maid rushing forward. "You had us worried!" She said holding Natsu upright.

"Get him warm!" Yelled Lucy "And get Lady Minerva!" She yelled out as a afterthought.

"We will! Thank you." Said a butler turning around.

"Make sure he's safe!" She yelled as the gates closed, Natsu turned around and their eyes met for a moment, Lucy felt a pang in her heart as the gates slammed shut.

* * *

Erza stalked through the castle hallways towards the room that held all the counsel men. She threw open the door with such ferocity that the men inside jumped at least three feet.

"Stats! Now!" She yelled at the cowering men, Jellal sighed trailing behind her.

"Prince Natsu arrived a couple minutes ago, Minerva is with him now" Said one bold man. Erza narrowed her eyes. Her gut did not like Minerva and her gut had never been wrong.

"Fine. Now tell me resource levels.."

* * *

Natsu was being guided by Minerva to the couch, and he was thankful, because he was about to collapse from exhaustion.

"There you go." Said Minerva gently as she lowered Natsu in the couch. "What happened out there?" She asked concerned.

"Gray struck me with his ice." Explained Natsu sadly.

"You said he'd never hurt you!"Exclaimed Minerva upset.

"I was wrong." He said then doubled over with pain. "He froze my heart, and only a act of true love can save me." He said shakily. Minerva looked confused then realization dawned on her face.

"True love's kiss." She murmured. Minerva leaned in and cupped Natsu's face gently, her face inched closer and closer until she paused their lips barely apart.

"Oh Natsu, if only their was someone out there who loved you." She smirked as she backed away. Natsu gazed at her in shock as she circled the room the the window.

"You said you did." Said Natsu in disbelief as Minerva closed the curtains.

"14th in line for the thrown in my own kingdom, I knew I didn't stand a chance, I'd have to marry into the thrown somewhere."

"What." Began Natsu hurt etched across his features. "Are you talking about?"

"As heir Gray was preferable of course, but no one was getting anywhere with him." Continued Minerva. "But you, you were so desperate for love you were willing to marry me just like that." She said as she poured water over the fire. "I figured after we married I'd have to stage a little accident for Gray."

"Wait no Minerva." Cried Natsu falling off the couch as the fire went out completely.

"But then she doomed herself, and you were dumb enough to go after her. All I have to do now is kill Gray and bring back summer."Said Minerva chuckling to herself.

"You no match for Gray!" Said Natsu with venom in his eyes.

"No" Said Minerva lifting Natsu's chin. "You're no match for Gray." Natsu shook his head away. "I on the other hand am a hero who is going to save Fairytail from destruction."Said Minerva while walking to the door.

"You won't get away with this." Spat Natsu as she opened the door.

"Oh sweety." She said as she walked out the door. "I already have."

* * *

 **AN:DUN DUN DUNNNN I know it's a short chapter**


	16. Gray-Sama!

**AN:HOY CRAP YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!At this moment I would like to give a shutout to:**

 **Nymph04: "cries" I knowwwww Lisanna makes more sense. But I really like Lisanna in general, and I feel that Minerva's actual personality (When she was evil) Just suites this better, plus Lisanna is only a sweetheart in the anime it's just rabid nalu fans who have made her vicious in their stories. I just try not to be predictable. Thank you so much for your review it means a lot to me.**

 **Guest: I legit laughed so hard when I read your comment, and you can blame me all you want if you get in trouble, (Disclaimer: does not condone the act of staying up late even though she stayed up till 2am last night.) I just had a great mental image in my mind when I was writing Gray singing let it go. I mean he has all the swagger and the dance moves ("cough" ebi "Cough"). Thank you so much for your amazing review and for taking the time to read my fanfic.**

 **Shaded star of the sky: Let's just be honest here. You are my favourite reviewer ever, you have stuck with me from day one, and have encouraged me through rough patches and this fanfic wouldn't have survived without you there by my side. So again thank you for all that support and wonderful reviews! And that name change really messed me up, but it's so cool.**

 **Love this: Thanks so much! (Authoress ;) )**

* * *

Minerva swaggered down the hallway with glee, she did a little twirl and giggled out loud. Finally! The final pieces were falling into place, now all she had to do was kill Gray and then she would be crowned Queen of Fairytail. As queen she could finally marry her true love, and leave her awful father in the dust. It was all going according to plan, of course their was that twinge of guilt whenever she thought of Natsu, but she couldn't afford to be weak, not now not ever. Anyways, better for Natsu to believe her a evil villain. She stopped before the counsel doors, and pinched her arm. Hard. Tears sprung into her eyes and she gave a experimental sniffle. Perfect. She pushed open the door the counsel members looked at her expectantly.

"Prince Natsu is dead." Was all she murmured tear-stricken voice.

"What did you say?" Said Erza with such a voice that even Minerva flinched slightly, she sounded deadly, more then deadly if that was even possible. All the counsel member backed away while Erza stalked forward and picked up Minerva by her dress.

"What happened?" Growled Erza.

"He wa- wa- was-"

"Get on with it!"

"He was killed by King Gray." Audible gasps were heard around the room, one even escaped from Erza.

"His own brother." Murmured a counsel man sadly.

"At least we got to say our vows, before he died in my arms." Sobbed Minerva, Erza's eyes narrowed at that.

"Did you have a witness? A priest? Anything to prove this?" Demanded Erza.

"Does it matter!" Wailed Minerva sobbing. "My love is dead and King Gray is the murderer!"

"Then we have no doubt. King Gray is a monster and we all are in grave danger." Said Duchess Kyoka with great certainty.

"Now wait a se-"

"Lady Minerva, you are all Fairytail has left." Said a counsel man interrupting Erza.

"With a heavy heart, I charge King Gray with high treason." Spoke Minerva in a wavering voice. "And sentence him to death."

Gray looked out the window, and desperately tugged at the iron chains, the room was coated in thick ice and was bone chillingly cold. Not that Gray felt any of that.

"Hurry I hear he's dangerous." Said a voice as a march could be heard coming down the stairs. "It won't open!" yelled a guard.

"It's frozen shut!"

They crashed open the door to narrowly avoid a falling beam, Minerva shoved through the guards to look onto a crater in the wall leading out to the icy abyss.

 _Well shit._

* * *

Gray Stumbled against the wind pushing forward, he needed to find Natsu and get this whole mess resolved. He was exhausted and this abnormally strong wind was not making things any easier for him. Head bent forward he trudged on through the snow and ice, a sense of dread filling in his stomach. _"How can I possible find Natsu in this storm!"_ Lost in his thoughts he failed to notice the huge pile of snow in front of him. Tripping of the snow he flailed over landed on his but on the ice, pain shot through him and he groaned curled over.

"Ah! Juvia is so sorry! Do you need help? A doctor?" Yelped Juvia shaking of the snow and getting up on her stubby legs. Getting closer she realized who it was. She had just tripped her GRAY-SAMA! Juvia moaned in despair, he'll never lover her now!

"Juvia!" Said imaginary Gray in her mind. "I can never be with short snow women who tripped me!"

"But Gray-Sama!" Juvia wailed in her mind.

"Juvia"

"Juvia!"

"Juvia!" Yelled Gray, finally shaking her out of her thoughts.

"Yes Gray-sama" She replied fearfully. "Juvia is really sorry she tripped you! She was searching for her nose and got buried in the snow.." Gray sighed and bent down, he began digging through the snow till he found the orange carrot.

"Is this it?" He asked Juvia, Juvia squealed in delight.

"Yes! Thank you Gray-sama!" Said Juvia sweetly while she positioned the nose so it was properly in her face now.

"Juvia was just looking for Natsu before she bumped into you." Said Juvia happily. "Would happen to know where he is?" Gray frowned.

"No, that's why I'm out here. To find Natsu." Said Gray in dismay.

"Wasn't he with you in the palace?" She asked in confusion. "Me and Lucy were bringing Natsu here when we got separated."

"Well..." Started Gray scratching his head. "I wasn't exactly on the throne the last couple of days. I've been locked up in the dungeon."

"Juvia will go punish those who locked up her beloved Gray-sama!" Seethed Juvia.

"Beloved?" Questioned Gray confused, he was positive he had just met this strange creature today.

"Of course beloved! Juvia loves Gray-sama! You created me out of ice and snow and gave me a spirit! Ever since Juvia saw her Gray-sama she has know she loves him!" Declared Juvia rather passionately with heart eyes.

"Well uh. You know Juvia I'm not sure it's going to work out..." Said Gray awkwardly.

"Why! Is it because Juvia tripped you!" Said Juvia with tears in her eyes.

"Ah no... It's because you're made of snow..."

"Technically snow is just frozen water! A human is 70% water! Therefore Juvia is 70% human!" Juvia cried out.

"Uhhhhhh, that's not the point." Gray said tugging at his shirt. The wind grew howling ferociously making it hard to hear.

"We better look for Natsu!" Yelled Gray over the storm.

"Gray-Sama wants look for Natsu with Juvia" Said Juvia happily hugging Gray.

"Great.."

* * *

 **AN: Side note I didn't know who to pair Minerva up with... So it's no one! YAY that makes sense!**

 **Frosch thinks so too!**

 **Why thank you Frosch! Leave a comment if you enjoyed the chapter!**


	17. Gray-mobile

**AN: Thank you for the comments they make me grin like crazy! I'm kinda in a rush so I won't be individually responding like i usually do, but Circe thanks for the review! Here's the next chapter WOOOOOO!**

* * *

Natsu was cold. Not like _hey there must be a draft in here!_ More like _"Ohmygoditsfreezinginhere!"_ He was currently lying on the ground, shivering so loudly he sounded like he was purring and the chilly, dark room was not helping one bit. This, all thanks to Minerva and his own stupidity. Minerva.. What was he even thinking! It's not like she was that attractive, _she_ didn't have a warm smile, or shimmering blonde hair, or deep chocolate eyes... And to be honest it's not like he knew anything about her. In fact, where is Sabertooth? He only spent one night with her, how could he possible have fallen in love with her. Pff girls He'll never understand them! He would not let Minerva win! Well Natsu Dragneel Prince of Fairy tail won't give up this easy! Oh heeeelll naw! He looked to the door. No, still locked. What's a pain crazed prince supposed to do? He briefly considered breaking the wall, but sadly realize he barely had enough strength to get up, let alone break through a stone wall. His eyes roamed the roam and landed on the window.

 _Perfect_

Okay Natsu will admit it, maybe jumping out the window without checking where said window led to was not the best move. Icy cold wind stung his face as he fell, luckily for him the snow now bordering on crazy levels was deep enough for him to not get injured in a two story fall. Getting up was his problem, his joints were all seizing up and he could no longer feel his toes, his heart felt piercingly cold and he cried out at it when it gave a lurch of pain. He looked down to see his fingers to see them having turned to blue ice, he clutched them to his chest and struggling to his feet. Hugging his body he tried to keep any semblance heat to him. Looking up, all he saw was white. Thick snow fell so heavily he couldn't two centimetres in front of his face. Looking around he stumbled forwards trying to keep moving. _How will I find Lucy in this storm!_ Thought Natsu worried.

"Luccyy!" Natsu shouted into the wind.

"Lucyyyy!

"Lucccyyyy!" As he walked forward a faint voice could be heard in the distance, with no other plan, Natsu walked towards the sound of the voice while struggling to stay upright.

* * *

Lucy rode forward with her head bowed against the wind, frantically searching for Natsu, Juvia, anyone. She had turned around to come back to the palace after a bad feeling told her she should at least make sure Natsu had safely been cured. But now the storm was so thick that she couldn't see anything and she now couldn't even spot where the castle was anymore.

"C'mon Plue! Giddy-up!" Yelled Lucy as Plue reared when some ice broke and shifted upwards, with a great lea Plue lunged forward and continued it's sprint down the ice. As Lucy passed by a ship it lurched forward and tumbled sideways by the ice, crashing overhead Plue gracefully dodged it while everything came crashing overhead, Plue tumbled sideways careening out of the way of the rest of the ship that fell over. Lucy stumbled to her feet, and for a second thought she saw a flash of pink.

* * *

Juvia and Gray were pushing against the wind, Juvia had climbed on to Gray's back when she had fallen for the 100th time, apparently SSS syndrome (short, stubby, snow legs) were not great for walking in deep snow with. She clung on tighter when the wind swooped forward, almost flying off her Gray-mobile. She kind of looked like a cape with half her body flying upwards.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia yelped one hand flying backwards and her other slipping. Gray quickly pulled her off his back and cradled her to his chest. If it was any other situation Juvia would have freaked out about being close with her Gray-sama, but even she knew that this was not the time nor place for her to wander off into dreamland.

They burst through a particularly strong wind and then calm. They were at the centre of the storm, where no winds blew and the air was steady. Gray stumbled forwards and Juvia jumped out of the way before Gray fell to his knees exhausted. They lay there breathing heavily before a shadow loomed out in front of them.

Minerva broke forwards looking triumphant, a cruel gleam in her eyes.

" _Well, look what I found."_ She thought to herself grinning.

* * *

 **AN; sorry for the cliff-hanger, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next update I'll have gone back through every chapter and fixed wording and editing mistakes you might have to read it from the beginning again... unless you don't want to. Please comment if you enjoyed. Cya. Oh there is a small chance I add some better phrases and cooler things my sis will reread the whole story and she's good with humour.**


	18. Butter

**EDIT: HEY sorry I did such a crappy chapter originally, but I went through it and I think it's a whole hell of a lot better so here you are.**

 **A** **N: ehhhhhhhh... oops how long has it been. Ummm... when you go on a anime binge... whoops heheheheh thanks to all the reveiws. yaya! Now on with the chapter!**

* * *

The place was deadly silent, with the exception of the wind that howled and swept around the lone figures. Gray stared at Minerva with desperation and anger, while Juvia unsettled by the hate coming from Minerva cuddled up behind her Gray-sama's leg.

"King Gray you can't run!" Yelled Minerva as she stalked through the snow towards Gray who was poised to run. Gray looked back at her approaching figure, as he scooped up Juvia.

"Just take care of my idiot brother!" Gray pleaded with Minerva before turning around.

"You brother? He returned from the mountain weak and cold!" Cried Minerva loudly. "He said that _you,_ froze his heart!"

"What!" Yelled Gray in disbelief.

"I tried to save him, but it was to late! His hair was white, his skin ice. Your brother? Is dead." Yelled Minerva with a wicked grin. "Because of you."

Gray stumbled back in horror, a wave of overwhelming grief and exhaustion racked his body. Making him fall to his knees and let out a heart-wrenching sob. The wild storm encompassing Fairytail ground to a sudden halt, leaving the world silent and calm. Juvia shivered at the sudden silent eeriness.

"It's all my fault." Said Gray slowly in disbelief, kneeling in the snow before Minerva, head bowed.

"Yes, _you_ are a monster that needs to be put down." Said Minerva with a wicked grin as she pulled out her sword, dragging it against the ice, causing sparks, as she walked towards the man that held the key to her believed happiness.

"Gray-sama isn't a monster!" Yelled Juvia puffing out her cheeks and stepping out from behind the grief-stricken man and in front of him. "It was a honest accident! Juvia was there! In fact Natsu-san should be fine, because he should have gotten a true lo-" Minerva snarled realizing what Juvia was about to say and kicked her to the side. Gray with his back turned was lost in grief unaware of what was happening.

* * *

The ice was creeping up Natsu's cheek freezing it and numbing his face. He staggered forward noticing with a dull curitosity that he could no longer feel the left side of his chest. Natsu was about to give up his hopeless search when the infernal storm halted and he spotted a flash of blonde. His flash of blonde.

"Lucy!" He called across the clearing, with all his ragged hope and desperation, the blonde hearing him turned around and began to run towards him.

"Natsu!" Yelled Lucy relief filling her, she began running full sprint towards the pink haired man.

A yell pierced the air, both Natsu and Lucy paused at the sound and turned to look at it's source. Juvia. Gray was kneeling in the thick snow head lowered to a vengeful Minerva who was about to take his head off, right there and then. Both Lucy and Natsu frozen stunned and watched on feeling as though their was nothing they could do. As the blade of the sword swung downwards.

 _Closer_

 _Closer_

 _Till it halved the snow clean like butter._

Juvia with fury in her eyes had leaped right between the sword and Gray. The sword halved her snow like going clean through as any sharp utensil would. But unlike anything before this, being impaled and such, it had cut right across one very important place. Not that anyone knew. Right where the cut was made a sapphire blue crystal shone bright and full, cracked in half. Juvia's heart. It pulsed with blue light one last time before dissolving into the lone wind that swept across the plain. Gray having witnessed the sacrifice saw Juvia start to melt away becoming plain ordinary snow.

"Juvia!" yelled Gray hoarsely with horror. "You were supposed to let me die!' Juvia gave one last watery smile before she fully disappeared.

 _"But Juvia loves you" Whistled on the wind._

Gray staggered to his feet with fury in his eyes, Minerva tugged at her sword still lodged deep into the snow and ice, that used to be the cheerful, bouncing snow-women.

"Now let's just wait a se-" Gray punched Minerva cutting her off mid sentence, knocking her three feet back.

Lucy and Natsu unfroze from their trance, the horror still fresh in their eyes and ran to Gray who was rubbing his knuckles with a grimace.

"She killed Juvia" Said Gray with despair. "I only knew her for a bit but-" Lucy runs behind him to face Minerva who was getting to her feet.

"LUCCYYY KICKKK!" Lucy screams with fury kicking Minerva dead in the stomach. A sudden thud alerted Lucy and Gray to the fact that something was still horrible wrong. Lucy and Gray turned to find Natsu knelt and bent over clutching his chest. His hair a piercing snow white.

* * *

 **Shamelessly quotes ch.499. I'm placing a poll do you want a happy ending or a really depressing one. Sorry it's so short**


	19. Till death do us part

N: WHILE WRITING THIS FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME! Maybe this one is the one to work... ? Okay so my computer broke . Lost all my files UGH writing this on my phone after a jam packed schedule of school, work, hockey, homework and social life.. let's just say the updates will bring slower but just be thankful that I'm typing this on my phone. Now that's dedication.

* * *

Lucy sprinted to Natsu's prone form,,her heart anxiously pounding, stomach cold with dread as she looked upon what could have a magnificent ice sculpture. Natsu's vibrant pink hair all a crystal clear white, his legs, torso, chest, all ice. The ice was crawling up his neck much faster than it had before andLucy, as she knelt before him numb, couldn't think of a way to fix it.

"Hey Lucy... looks like this is it." Natsu said weakly, chuckling which then dissolved into coughing, the ice covering his right cheekbone now heading towards his eyes. Anger flared up in Lucy as she smacked the top his head.

"Where's that fighting spirit of yours?!" Lucy yelled, voice tight as she struggled not to cry. "We can still fix this! Y-y- you can't die now!" Lucy's face crumpled as she dissolved into tears. "Gray needs you! Fairytail needs you! I need you." Tears overcame her she buried her head in his ice cold chest, sobbing. Natsu looked up shocked when he heard Lucy utter those last words, sadness etched in his features.

"I think." Began Natsu. " That I was so blinded by what I thought I had with Minerva, I didn't realize I was falling for you... Lucy I love you." He gazed at her,the look warm even as the enchroaching ice covered his mouth and eye, effectively cutting off his speech. Lucy trembled from head to toe, "Love me? What? You can't just drop a bombshell like that and then die you coward!" She shouted pounding his frozen chest as the ice spread over his nose and other eye.

"It's not fair! Don't leave me! You can't - " She finished off in a broken whisper. "because I love you too." The ice sealed off the remaining places Lucy sat stunned and broken, but she knew in her heart what she had to do. She bent over and gently kissed Natsu's frozen lips, a whisper of a kiss really, but she hoped it was enough. The frozen statue glimmered and shimmered as the sun rose for the morning. The statue remained a statue.

Had she been too late?

* * *

Mavis threw the remote at that TV.

"No! I refuse for this to happen!" Yelled an extremely pissed off Mavis as she hung upside down from the couch, her legs swinging against the wall while her wings were spread eagle. She was in a living room with pink walls and white furniture and a fluffy carpet. She blew a few strands of her blonde bangs off her face as she gazed angrily at the TV as though it could change what had just happened. Just as she was about to pick up another object to throw, adisapproving sigh echoed through the small living room.

"Mavis, will you calm down? Dinner's ready, anyways." Said a stoic dark man who appeared in the doorway. The man gave off a dark aura with his dark shaggy hair and little knobby horns that protruded from his head. However, the pink apron and matching oven mitts detracted from the overall effect and gave him a cute kawaii edge, although he was still the polar opposite of the cheerful bouncing girl on the couch.

"Great timing as always, Zeref." Mavis's voice dripped with sarcasm "But I'll be taking that to go, as I have a ships to make and miracles to grant!" She declared as she hopped off the couch heading to the door, plucking the steaming dish from his hands.

"Mavis!" Warned Zeref. "Remember the last time you "Helped" people?" Mavis groaned.

"That was one time!" Argued Mavis as she grabbed her sparkly wand from the counter.

"You turned that skull stick thing into a living being!" Groaned Zeref.

"Yes, but remember that lead us to meeting and-" Started Mavis.

"See! It proves that you have no common sense! What kind of Fairy invites a demon to tea?" Zeref stood exasperatedly as Mavis whizzed around.

"Wellknowlookatthetimegottago!"Mavis called in a rush as she hurried out of the room.

Zeref gave a prayer for the poor souls she was about to meet.

* * *

AN: I know its super duper short and I'm probably going to re-edit it a bunch later, but I wanted to give you all something since I've gone so long! So the result was happy (and even it had been sad as the winner I would have lied and said happy... but you didn't hear that from me!) Thank you for all the amazing reviews you have all been super wonderful I honestly don't deserve you all! I'm going to post this story on wattpad soon I think ...so you all might see me there

Edit: was edited and beta read


	20. Why am I so tall?

**AN: LOOK WHOS NOT DEAD! In retrospect it's only been 2 weeks so I'm not that bad of an updater... RIGHT? Oh well I had an excuse! MY LAPTOP HAS NOW BEEN FIXED WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! Special thanks to my reviewers and the person that beta read the last chapter.**

* * *

Crystalline tears flowed down Lucy's face as she sobbed, into Natsu's ice cold chest. It wasn't fair. Was there no such thing as the happy endings her mother had told her about? Gray was kneeling off to the side, looking blank and broken, the snow starting up again swirling and blowing around the pair. Lucy's golden hair flipped around her head as the wind picked up speed.

"Gray! Grab a hold of yourself!" Yelled Lucy brokenly her voice hoarse from crying.

"It's not me!" Gray yelled angrily. "There's a thing called wind." He finished sarcastically. Before Lucy could give a no doubt angry and sassy comeback, the wind picked up faster and faster till it was hurricane speed, the wind picking up snow creating a whiteout around the pair, making them losing sight of each other.

"What's happening!" Screamed Lucy hugging onto Natsu's ice body as an anchor. Gray's muffled response was undecipherable. Lucy curled up on the ground trying to wait out this unnatural storm.

POOF

The snow hung still in the air before gravity flung it down to the earth, the air was dead calm, the only change or explanation for the weather's strange behaviour was the appearance of a blonde, barefoot girl in the clearing in front of them.

"Yo!" Said Mavis cheerfully, her wings making her flutter upwards, hovering just over the ground.

"I've gone insane from grief." Lucy deadpanned.

"Then we both have gone insane because I see her too." Said Gray with wide eyes.

"Ha, you guys! I'm real!" Said Mavis chuckling slightly. Only to notice Gray and Lucy with their backs to Mavis talking about checking themselves in to the nearest mental health facility. Mavis sweat dropped, _tough crowd_. She fluttered over in front of the pair and started again.

"I came all the way from my comfy home where my hubby was making dinner, to grant you a miracle and this is the respect I get!" Yelled Mavis with all her might. Lucy and Gray bowed on the ground in unison, this fairy reminding them a lot of another fair they knew, Titania.

"Now that's better!" Said Mavis sweetly as her emotions taking a 180. "So dears, let's get introductions out of the way. I'm Mavis, fairy god-mother and miracle granter supreme. I'm also the designated Fairy Tail tactition if this land ever goes to war."

"Fairy?" Echoed Gray confused, his mid unable to wrap around the idea. "They don't exist" He said stubbornly.

"Jeez, for a man with ice magic you'd think you be a bit more opened minded." Exclaimed Lucy from Natsu's side. "I don't care if she was the devil, she's a chance to save Natsu and Juvia!"

Gray's eyes widened in understanding. He dropped to his knees before Mavis with his hands in a prayer form and said "Please Fairy tactition! Save my brother!"

"Whoa so dramatic. Sheesh! Of course I'll help, this was literally the only reason I came down here! I can't let my ships die!" Mavis cried out. "But I will help Juvia first, her time is running out. The snow that held her soul is scattering father and father away as I speak, if left too long, even I would be unable to bring her back." Explained Mavis gravely.

Mavis flew down with her arms outstretched and her fingers splayed outwards. Her hands pulsed with a ice blue light, suddenly dark, blue pin pricks of light flew up from the surrounding snow, coming together and hovering in front of Mavis as if unsure where to go. Mavis's brow furrowed as if something wasn't right, but didn't open her eyes. From her fingertips came clear water forming into the shape of a young lady, the dark blue particles previously hovering in front of Mavis, flew into the water body and merged with it, turning it a darker blue. The body gave a sudden lurch before water turned to skin. Revealing a barefoot young lady wearing a snow white dress, while her unbound azure hair splayed out against the snow creating a stark contrast. The girl was beautiful sure, but where was Juvia?

Mavis opened her eyes as the pulsing blue light faded from her hands, as she looked upon the girl lying among the snow. "I don't think I did that right." Muttered Mavis to herself as Lucy and Gray rushed forward to check if the girl had a pulse. But just as Gray leaned over to check, the girl's head shot upward banging into Gray's.

"Ouch" muttered the girl, rubbing her head, she looked up to Gray also rubbing his head.

"GRAY-SAMA!" Shrieked the girl happily as stood up before promptly falling forward.

"Juvia?" Asked Gray and Lucy simultaneously in shock.

"Yes?" Asked Juvia innocently, as she looked around. "Where are we? And why is Juvia so tall?"

* * *

 **AN: TADAAAAA Didn't see that one coming did ya! muwhahahahah REVEIWWWW, if you liked it, if you didn't, if think I'm amazing, just review okay? And once again I'm so sorry for the wait, when I started I swore I wouldn't be that author! "tears running down face" FORGIVE MEE! BTW only two to three chapters left we are almost donnneee :(**

 **Makeira out**


	21. Is it the end?

**AN: I have a special announcement. "Clears throat" We have officially hit 50 reviews, you guys honestly don't understand how truly happy this makes me. I've always wanted to write a fanfiction since .. about two years ago, but I was too scared to do it till now, that fact that even though this is my first fanfic, you guys have truly made me feel welcomed and appreciated, you guys are honestly the best and I hope you all realize that. Now on to the story!**

* * *

While Juvia wriggled her toes in the snow, Gray and Lucy were staring in shock at the girl. How could this have happened? Lucy turned away from Juvia to face a sheepish Mavis the was rubbing her head.

"Why is Juvia a girl now?" Asked Lucy with a forced calmness.

"Well you see, I tried to bring her back together as she was before but... she kinda just came out like that..."Said Mavis nervously.

"It's okay Mavis-san! Juvia has always wanted to be a human! How else will Juvia be with Gray-sama?" Said Juvia happily. Gray chuckled nervously.

"See!" Pointed out Mavis. "It all worked out in the end!" Before Mavis had finished her sentence Juvia's hand turned to water.

Lucy and Gray's high pitched screams travelled across the inlet. Far away inside the castle a redhead's ears perked.

"Juvia! You're hand!" Yelled Lucy as she rushed over, but before she arrived the hand had transformed back to normal.

"Juvia is water! Maybe she can control it like Gray-sama and his ice" Said Juvia with shining eyes.

"Look, only your hand turned to water, that doesn't mean that you can control water." Pointed out Mavis smugly. Mavis only had a brief second to turn around when a wave came and washed her away.

"Humph." Was all Juvia said.

"Look guys this is great and all but Natsu is still ice!" said Lucy desperately. Mavis got to her feet coughing.

"Oh about that.. See I can't actually do anything about that sooo.,.. catch you later!" And with a poof Mavis disappeared into the night, leaving three shocked faces.

Lucy clenched her fists, the happiness from Juvia's revival all but a distant memory.

Natsu was gone.

Lucy started to cry, tears streamed down her cheeks and onto the ground. The droplets catching the sunlight as it fell. Her golden hair, windswept, floated down to rest on her shoulders as she fell to her knees. She knew she was being hypocritical, but she loved Natsu, even after only spending a couple days with him she just knew in her heart she had found her soul mate. And lost him.

Sobs racked her body. Facing away from the ice that was Natsu she gazed at the sunrise, tears blurring her vision. When a hand grabbed her's that was laying in the snow. Lucy froze. Stiffly she turned her head over, hope in her eyes to see. Natsu.

Well Natsu's hand that is, warm skin met cold ice as his arm slowly began to thaw into warm, chapped skin. It travelled up his arm to his stomach before spreading more rapidly all across his body. Finally when the last pink strand of hair was defrosted only then, was when his body gave a lurch, coughing and sputtering Natsu sucked in air desperately, his eyelids shooting open to meet... Lucy's

foot.

"LUUUUCCCCYYYY KICCCKKKKKK!" Screeched Lucy at the top of her lungs. Natsu's poor body went flying right into a tree.

"Natsu!" Screamed Gray and Juvia happily. Natsu rubbed his head, while shaking out the snow scattered in it.

"Lucyyy, what was that for?" Whined Natsu piteously.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT I WENT THROUGH! OH WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!" Yelled Lucy, although the large smile on her face showed how happy she actually was.

"Actually Lucy, if you don't mind, I suggest you give Natsu to me I'll truly make him sorry." Said deadly voice that everyone in the clearing recognized. Titania had appeared and she was not pleased. "In fact, I'll be needing both Natsu and Gray, for a while." She finished with a evil glint in her eye. She surveyed the clearing before she noticed Juvia wobbling on her legs like a fish out of water.

"Whose that?" She asked Lucy while picking up Natsu and Gray who had gone stiff from fright.

"Oh that's Juvia" Said Lucy causally. Erza dropped the two boys on the ground before rushing to the blunette. Erza poked and prodded her curiously.

"Erza-san stop tickling Juvia!" Laughed Juvia as one of Erza's fingers went right through her arm that had turned into water. Erza sweat dropped. "I'm not even going to ask."

Just a normal day in Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **AN: I would like to dedicate this story to: ... (just find you username then skip to my ending thing.)**

 **Bearsweetcuddle** : For being one of the first followers and reviewers, I hope you enjoyed this story, your review gave me enough hope for this story to see it through. Thank you.

 **Wynterlace** : For calling my story cute in chapter 1 :) I don't know if you kept with it all this time, but I hope you liked how it ended if you did.

 **TheTrinityAngel** : You were definitely with me since day 1, chatting through PM, sending along encouragement when I needed it, this story wouldn't have lasted without you there by my side. Thank you so much.

 **Kyouya Sata :** For being brutally honest. Lol thx!

 **ShadowGamer:** For the amazing encouragement, it would have been nice to pm you and talk but I understand if you couldn't get an account for various reasons. Thanks for the support in chapter 2.

 **Spnwinchester125:** A new addition but welcomed warmly, I hope you enjoyed the story.

 **Divinion** : Thank you for the amazing review and for the Gray screenshot that is now my cover image,

 **DomoMinna-san:** Thank you for loving my story, you are an amazing person keep on being you.

 **KorraTheFox:** I'm glad my story managed to make you laugh. Thank you for your encouragement!

 **Soul Eater Swampert:** Omg you are great. (Reference to your review on chapter 4.)

 **Boulevard of broken Dreams21:** Thank you so so so so so so much!

 **Kaylacutiepop:** Your encouragement through my story has helped continue and grow it, Thank so incredible much.

 **Hime of Hearts:** You have been there much of the way and I really appreciate it. From pming to reviewing ("I hate Nali with a passion, die bitch, burn in the deaths of hell.".. I believe is what you said :) you've always been there! THANK SOO MUCH!

 **Court818:** I hope you enjoyed my story, you comment made my day and helped me continue my story. Your encouragement meant a lot to me.

 **Amandineylan:** For originally writing as a guest reviewer and then leaving a huge beautiful review on my story that I read, then re read, then bragged to my sister about, and my friends. You made my day on two separate occasions. THANKS!

 **Nymph04:** For making regret my choice of Minerva as Hans, Lissanna would have been so much better, "cries"

 **Circe:** For actually liking that 70% human joke! Thx!

 **Silver Ocean Jackson:** Your username will forever remind me of Percy Jackson, lol Thanks for the reveiw and the PM's, if it weren't for you this would have probably come out in about a month. But I promised you so here it is.

 **Inkekarnatsusu:** Going to be honest, your username was a PAIN to get right, ugh too tired. Hahah thanks for your reveiw GRUVIA shall survive even in this AU. ;)

Followers and fovourites:

 **Amandineylan**

 **A.D 99**

 **Bearsweetcuddle**

 **Boulevard of Broken Dreams21**

 **BrightwingR5**

 **Chesire-Kaat**

 **Court818**

 **CrystalHearts777**

 **Delaf**

 **DomoMinna-san**

 **31**

 **Jawlien**

 **July7 x777**

 **Kaihaku no Iroke**

 **Kaylacutiepop**

 **Kittycrow12**

 **LKFairy4416**

 **Lilith S. Michaelis**

 **Looney Farah**

 **Nymph04**

 **NovaMayScarlet**

 **Pr0serpina**

 **quills-The keys to imagination**

 **Sara Snow**

 **Shybookworm33**

 **Silver Ocean Jackson**

 **Shadowhunterchronicleslover13**

 **The Black Fairy of Fairy Tail**

 **TheWolfThatRunsFree**

 **XxFireIcexX**

 **Brianttherman29**

 **diangogo**

 **faith heart**

 **inukekarynatsusu**

 **spnwinchesster125**

 **thebigzit**

 **As you can see I love my fans so much I took two hours to write that above, so if you are reading this for the first time, long time fan, found this buried deep after two years and I'm no longer writing, review, pm, like, whatever. It doesn't really matter as long as you liked and enjoyed this story. This is dedicated to everyone. Next chapter will be the epilogue. Goodbye my lovelies.**


	22. Author note

**Hey everybody! It's been a year.. right? and I hope you all are doing great! While my story is completed an I'm never touching a fairy tale au again. lol. I was wondering if you had any story suggestions.. one shots preferably, maybe some longer ones. I'm dying to try writing again and I think it would be fun to do on my summer break. Plus I miss reading your comments they really meant a lot to me. After taking the suggestions I will make a poll in two days, and create another post saying the options so the guest members can vote too.**

 **Thanks!**

 **Sakura Out!**


End file.
